


After The Party

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Concerts, Fights, M/M, Punk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: Levi never feels more at home than he does at a show, so it only makes sense when that's where he meets Erwin Smith.





	1. You're Cute When You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Long time no... write? I've been working on this fic for quite a while but didn't want to start sharing it until I was sure that I wasn't going to abandon it. Basically, this one merges my love for live music with my love for Eruris. There will be a lot of references to bands I enjoy in here, and I'll be sure to link any and all of them if you're interested! 
> 
> The title comes from The Menzingers' song, "After The Party" which is an all-time favorite of mine. Listen to it (and watch the video cause it's amazing!) [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghTYSXQnqbg). 
> 
> In this chapter, Levi is at a Senses Fail show, and I'd like to think his favorite song of theirs is also one of mine - "You're Cute When You Scream." ([Listen to it here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sXizxJZaiA)).

Levi never feels more at home than he does at a show. He never feels more comfortable than when he’s standing in the middle of a large crowd, watching a band performing on stage and singing the words right back to them. There's something about the raw, emotional feeling of a concert that really appeals to him, despite how dirty they may be, or how many times he may get shoved in one night. That feeling when he connects with the music, when he can open up and really  _ feel _ , whether he's singing along or climbing on top of other bodies or leaping off of the stage is worth it all, even the sore muscles and ringing ears and sweat-stained shirts. Levi can be himself in the crowd, can forget about everything else for a moment, and that's how he finds himself at a show nearly every weekend after turning fourteen. That's how he meets Erwin Smith just a few years later. 

Levi attends his first concert a few days after his fourteenth birthday. He doesn’t really expect to end up there, doesn’t even really know who the band is, but his mother is working late and he is going stir crazy, and before long, he standing inside the venue along with hundreds of other bodies, bobbing his head along to a song he’s never heard before. Up until that moment, he never really feels like he belongs anywhere, but the second he lays eyes on the band on stage, the second he sees the other kids in the crowd, passionately singing along to their favorite song, it just seems to  _ click _ .

After that first show, it just feels natural. It feels right. Levi finds himself at one of the city’s many venues nearly every weekend, enjoying the band on stage, even if he doesn’t have anyone to enjoy it with. His mom works two jobs to support him and usually doesn’t get home until late, and instead of having people over or going out and partying like most teenagers would do, Levi goes to shows. He learns about the bands, becomes immersed in the culture, and shortly after his first concert, Levi meets Farlan Church. A few months later, Isabel Magnolia comes into his life, and shortly after, the three become inseparable. It goes unspoken that they all got into the music scene for the same reason: to belong. Farlan and Isabel become his family overnight, and just like that, those venues become a second home. The bands that grace the stages - some that Levi is familiar with, some that he is not - become an extended family.

A year after that first show, Levi loses his mother in a car accident, and soon, that extended family is all he has left. He moves in with his uncle at sixteen, but spends more time at Farlan’s house than his own. Like any other punk kid, a beat up old leather jacket quickly becomes part of Levi’s wardrobe. He pricks his fingers on needles while trying to sew patches onto it, listens to Black Flag and Minor Threat while finding the perfect placement for the studs and buttons, and by the time he graduates high school, the jacket has become a part of him. A uniform.

It’s in that same leather jacket, around four years later, that Levi finds himself sweaty, in the middle of a crowd, singing along to his favorite Senses Fail song, and trying to forget the world for just a little while. Like many shows he attends, Levi is alone - Farlan and Isabel couldn’t make it - and he is acutely aware of his surroundings. Levi knows that there are a few gangs that dominate the local music scene. Piss one of them off, look at one of them the wrong way, and you’ll find yourself getting jumped outside after the show, caught off guard and beaten half to death before the cops even show up. He knows this because he used to be in one of them.

This night in particular, Levi sees a few familiar faces in the crowd, some members of the local crews who know who he is and don’t mess with him, but there are a few new faces, too. One in particular, a taller blonde man - maybe a few years older than Levi, if he had to guess - hangs toward the back of the crowd, watching, waiting. Levi catches his gaze a couple of times and narrows his eyes, wondering what he’s waiting for, but ultimately brushes it off in favor of having a good time.

But Levi is no stranger to fist fights, to some asshole at a show getting upset because he got shoved one too many times, and unfortunately, it seems that tonight is just one of those nights. As much as Levi tries to avoid fights, he sees it coming long before it happens, the first time that some guy lays hands on him, pushing him hard into the crowd after Levi accidentally bumps into him a couple of times. He’s a bigger guy, seems a little too uptight to be standing in the middle of the crowd, and even though Levi knows that it’ll only escalate things, sometimes he can’t help himself. He sneers at the guy, making eye contact for a split second before purposely shoving into him once more. He doesn’t fit in here, looks too wealthy, too uptight to be in Levi’s personal space, his safe space at this show.

When the first punch comes mid-song, Levi dodges it with ease. It’s a typical move, right for the jaw, and Levi easily redistributes his weight, using the big guy’s momentum against him to throw him to the ground. Part of him hopes that’ll be the end of it - he really would like to enjoy the rest of the show - but when the guy recovers, he comes back swinging. He clips Levi’s jaw, and that’s when Levi finally strikes, landing a blow to his throat, sending the man to his knees. Then, Levi’s descending on him, landing a few more quick, efficient punches, throwing him to the ground.

Levi is winning, planning on sending the stranger home with his tail between his legs when suddenly, he’s grabbed from behind, yanked away by a hand fisting in his hair and throwing him to the ground instead. In a split second, someone else is on top of him, and before Levi has a chance to block it, he’s landing one, two, three punches.

And then suddenly, he’s gone.

Distantly, Levi registers that the band has stopped playing, that security is on their way over if their bright flashlights are any indicator. Everything happens so fast that Levi doesn’t even get to catch a glimpse of his savior - the person who intervened - before he’s being whisked away by two strong hands under his arms. Security practically drags him out of the venue, throwing him out onto the sidewalk. It’s a protocol that unfortunately, Levi knows pretty well. He also knows that he should get lost soon, before the cops show up, but just as he’s picking himself up off the ground, security is throwing another man out the doors and slamming them in his face.

Levi glances up, and immediately, he recognizes the person in front of him as the man he spied watching the crowd early on in the night. His blonde hair, cut into an overgrown mohawk and previously pushed back on his head, has fallen into his face. He looks a little roughed up, but not hurt, and when Levi catches blood glinting in the dim streetlight, he takes note that it’s only on the stranger’s hands, not his face. It isn’t his own blood.

“ _ Hey! _ ” Levi calls, about ready to confront the guy about stepping in - it was  _ his  _ fight, he can take care of himself, thank you very much - but he is promptly cut off by the sound of police sirens in the distance.

_ Of course they called the fucking cops.  _

The other man, who turned to look at Levi at his outburst, startles at the sound before nodding over his shoulder. 

“Follow me!”

In retrospect, Levi doesn’t know why he follows the guy. He’s been in this situation before, knows very well how to lose the cops, but for some reason, he finds himself running after this stranger through back streets and alleyways, taking almost the same exact path that he would have taken on his own. Maybe it’s because Levi still wants to bitch him out for getting involved, or maybe it’s because he’s intrigued, but whatever it is, it has Levi following him without question until the sirens are quiet in the distance and they’re catching their breath in an alley.

For a short period of time, Levi doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t realize it until they stop, but his head is pounding. Though, he supposes getting punched a few times will do that to you. Levi hunches over, takes a few deep breaths, and when he spits on the ground, it’s all blood. He cringes, then uses the sleeve of his leather jacket to wipe his mouth.

He probably looks like shit right now, and definitely isn’t in the mood to get in another fight, especially with someone who looks like the could run a marathon without breaking a sweat, but still, Levi can’t help his outburst as he catches his breath.

“I didn’t need your help,” he bites, shooting a glare in blondie’s direction. 

(Maybe blondie is a bad nickname. Levi likes Blondie. He’s not sure if he likes this guy yet.)

The stranger leans back against a brick wall, running a hand through his hair, slicking it back on his head once more. If Levi didn’t know better, he wouldn’t even be able to tell that this guy just got in a fight. The blood on his knuckles, however, is a dead giveaway. Levi can’t help but wonder how many hits he got in before he got kicked out, too.

“It was two on one,” the guy finally speaks, opening his eyes to glance in Levi’s direction, “It looked like you needed it.”

Levi sneers. “I was fine.”

To his surprise, the other man seems to take his shitty attitude and lack of a “thank you” in stride. “You  _ do _ know how to fight, I’ll give you that,” he says, and Levi distantly registers that it’s a compliment. “But two against one isn’t fair.” 

The stranger then reaches into his coat and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Ignoring the blood on his hands, he sticks a cigarette in his mouth before pulling another one out of the pack and offering it to Levi. And while he isn’t normally one to smoke, Levi feels compelled and reaches forward, plucking the cigarette from his fingers. Blondie lights his own before leaning forward, silently offering to light Levi’s. Again, Levi accepts the offer, taking his chance to study the guy’s face a little better when he leans in close. His blue eyes are focused as he flicks the lighter, his strong jawline illuminated by the flame. Even now, he looks composed and again, Levi finds it hard to believe the guy was just in a fight. 

And then, just as fast as the guy is there, he’s leaning back once more, taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaling easily. “I’m Erwin,” he says after a quiet moment, offering a smile, and though the light in the alley is dim, Levi catches it. He studies the man -  _ Erwin _ \- for a moment in the dim light, putting a name to the face as he takes in his clean yet well worn leather jacket. Unlike Levi’s it isn’t covered in patches and studs and buttons. It’s simple, but it looks like it has seen better days - it looks comfortable and lived-in. Under the leather jacket, Erwin wears a clean looking black button up shirt and good fitting black jeans. His well-worn boots contrast with the rest of his clothing and match his jacket, and Levi can tell just by giving him a once over, that there’s more to this guy than meets the eye. He’s undeniably handsome, with thick eyebrows, a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes, and Levi thinks if he met him elsewhere, he might actually be into him. Hell, he kind of still is, despite the fact that he jumped into  _ his _ fight. 

“Levi,” he eventually mutters in response. He takes a drag of his cigarette, the nicotine calming his nerves slightly. He doesn’t even realize how high-strung he still was until his shoulders finally relax a little. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi,” Erwin says, his voice cool and smooth, and yeah, if he would have tried to pick Levi up at the show tonight, there’s no doubting that Levi would have gone home with him. He runs his fingers through his hair again, and Levi almost aches to bat his hands away and do it himself. His fingers twitch at his side. 

“Normally,” Erwin continues, shaking Levi from his thoughts, “I know someone’s name before I get into a fight for them.” 

“I didn’t ask you to jump in,” Levi insists, eyes narrowed. Honestly, he was managing fine on his own. So the guy got a couple of punches in, who cares? Levi would have been able to fight him  _ and _ his friend off. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

It takes him a second to realize that Erwin is joking, making light of their situation. By the time he does, Erwin is already huffing out a little amused laugh, as if Levi’s frustration is  _ cute. _ “What are you doing after this, Levi?” he asks, catching Levi off guard again.

He can’t tell if Erwin is trying to pick him up - if he’s flirting with him or just being nice. “Well, I was planning on watching the fucking band…” he mutters. He tries to add a teasing tone to his voice though, in an attempt to level the playing field. This Erwin isn’t a bad guy - he was just trying to help, and did a damn good job at it. Maybe Levi’s a little embarrassed, if he’s being honest, that someone had to jump in and save him.  

“I’m meeting up with some friends of mine just down the street,” Erwin answers. He flicks at his cigarette, eyes flicking up to meet Levi’s. “Let me buy you a drink.”

Again, he can’t tell if Erwin is hitting on him, but in this case, he just safely assumes that he’s just trying to be nice. He  _ did _ jump into a fight for a total stranger, after all. He just seems like the kind of person to buy a stranger a drink, just to be nice as well. And Levi wants to accept the offer, he really does, but he’s still underage. 

“I’m not twenty-one,” Levi mutters, “Thanks, though.”

But without missing a beat, Erwin insists, “That won’t be a problem. My treat.”

And that’s how Levi finds himself stomping out his half smoked cigarette and following Erwin down the alley for a second time that night. He should probably head home - he had promised to watch a movie with Farlan and Isabel when he left the show and they got off work - but he reasons that he has some time. The headlining act hadn’t even gone on by the time they got kicked out. Normally, Levi wouldn’t be heading home for another hour, so he shrugs, muttering, “Alright, sure. Thanks man.”

The walk the the bar isn’t a far one, and while Levi follows Erwin, he sends a quick text to Isabel, letting her know where he’s going, just in case. He doesn’t mention that he’s with someone he’s never met or who they are, because he’s certain that he’ll receive a slew of questions from his roommate in response. Instead, he keeps it short and sweet before depositing his phone back into his pocket. 

Levi’s not entirely sure why he follows Erwin. On the surface, maybe it’s just because the man is attractive, because there’s a possibility of going home with him after a couple of drinks, if he’s into that sort of thing. Levi is sure he wouldn’t say no if Erwin propositioned him. And on the other side, maybe he just follows him because he’s curious - because he can’t help but wonder what kind of guy would jump into a stranger’s fight just to defend them. Levi also can’t help but wonder how Erwin plans on getting him into a bar, let alone buying him a drink when he’s clearly only twenty.

_ That _ question, at least, is answered as soon as they arrive at the bar, and the man at the door merely spares Erwin a single glance and a nod as he walks inside. He doesn’t even acknowledge Levi, just lets him pass, and as Levi follows him inside, his curiosity only seems to grow.  

The little bar - called  _ The Surveyor, _ as Levi had noticed on the door - isn’t busy by any means, but it isn’t dead for a Wednesday night. There are few people sitting at the bar, and Erwin heads straight for the two people seated at the very end, talking closely with one another over a couple of drinks. Levi follows, but stays at a safe distance. He watches as Erwin joins them, a taller, shaggy-haired blonde man and someone with wild brown hair and thick glasses, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

“Ah, Erwin,” shaggy hair says in greeting, clapping a hand on his arm, “You’re back early. Don’t tell me you got in a fight.”

Erwin laughs, and it’s very different than the laugh Levi heard in the alleyway - strong, hearty and full. “Well  _ actually… _ ” he says, “There’s someone that I’d like you to meet.”

At that, he turns, directing his friends to do so, as well, and suddenly all eyes are on Levi. He swallow, a greeting on his tongue, but Erwin speaks for him. 

“This is Levi,” he introduces, “A couple of those uptown kids don’t seem to understand what a fair fight is, so I stepped in.”

Immediately, Levi feels a little self-conscious. He knows that he probably doesn’t look too great, if the throbbing in his head and the blood he spat out earlier is any indicator, and he can’t help but wonder if these two strangers think he’s just some poor kid that Erwin had to save. Not for the first time that night, he can’t help but feel a little embarrassed that Erwin had to step in.

Levi doesn’t realize he’s sneering up at Erwin, eyebrows drawn down and eyes narrowed, until Erwin quickly adds, “He was handling his own pretty well, but you know how those guys get.”

“They fight dirty,” the taller guy mutters, nodding in agreement. He reaches a hand out in Levi’s direction in introduction, “I’m Mike. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hange,” the other says excitedly, shaking Levi’s hand, “You look like you did alright.”

“Ha,” Levi mutters, “Thanks.” He’s sure it’s not true, but he accepts the comment. Erwin’s friends aren’t half bad, even if Hange looks a little wild and unpredictable. 

And, before the moment can become awkward, there’s a hand on Levi’s shoulder, and Erwin is leaning in, announcing, “I owe you a drink.”

And well, when in Rome, right? Levi takes a seat at the bar as Erwin orders a couple of beers, taking the bottle when it’s handed to him. 

As Levi takes his first swig of his drink, Erwin settles next to him. He uses the condensation on his drink to dampen a napkin, using it to finally wipe the blood of his knuckles, and as he does so, Levi finds himself studying Erwin carefully. The way he moves is calculated and precise, even as he half-cleans himself off with a bar napkin. He has a poise to him that Levi noticed the second that he saw him from across the venue, like he’s two steps ahead of everyone, and, not for the first time that night, Levi can’t help but wonder what’s going through Erwin’s mind. What kind of person just jumps into a stranger’s fight? Who puts himself on the line to defend someone they’ve never even met? Levi wants to ask these things of Erwin, but just as he opens his mouth to speak, he’s cut off by Erwin pulling his jacket off and draping it over the seat, and  _ fuck. _

The first thing Levi notices about the tattoos that cover Erwin’s arms, all the way down to his wrists, is their vibrance. On the left arm, it seems that his entire sleeve is connected, like some sort of staircase that wraps around his arm, filled in by a beautiful and colorful galaxy. His right arm contrasts, as it is covered in many different colorful pieces, all connected by simple traditional filler. Levi finds himself studying the neo-traditional tattoos that cover Erwin’s right arm, admiring them and feeling slightly self-conscious about his own tattoos, until his eyes come to land on one particular piece in the middle of Erwin’s right forearm. A pair of blue and white wings cross over one another, outlined in a thick black line, sitting over a simple gray shield. The tattoo not only stands out because of its simplistic difference in style from his other tattoos, but also because the wings are a symbol that Levi knows well, having been a part of the music scene for a few years. _The Wings of Freedom_ , as most people call them, are the symbol of a gang that resides a little closer to Levi’s home. The people who wear the wings are strong and well-respected in the hardcore scene, even if they are small in numbers. 

Levi’s eyes widen a bit at the sight of the wings - something that he didn’t expect to see - and quickly, he turns his gaze to Hange and Mike to study them a bit closer. Mike is like Erwin. He looks dressed down in a simple gray t-shirt and band hoodie, but Hange wears a denim vest, covered in patches and studs, over their jacket, and sure enough, over their heart is a patch that Levi missed upon first glance. A pair of embroidered wings are stitched into the denim, matching Erwin’s tattoo perfectly. 

Levi has been involved in his fair share of gang activity in the past. Growing up in a shitty household with no parents and an absent uncle with a penchant for selling drugs will do that to you. Thankfully, however, Levi was smart enough to get out of that by the time he was eighteen… at least, for the most part. In the two years since his eighteenth birthday and miraculously graduating high school, Levi has distanced himself from his uncle and the low-life thugs that he surrounded himself with. Although selling coke or driving a getaway car or two on the weekend made for quick cash, it wasn’t the life that Levi wanted for himself. It wasn’t the life his mother would want for him, if she were still alive. Farlan and Isabel were a big help with that, as well. They make him want to be a better person and ultimately convinced him to stop working with Kenny. 

So the tattoo on Erwin’s forearm, the patch on Hange’s vest... Both are enough to cause Levi to bristle a little bit. He doesn’t know much about them, but Levi knows enough to consider them a gang in his eyes. 

This  _ group _ that Erwin is seemingly a part of - some people call them the Scouts, other know them as the Freedom Fighters, but Levi’s not even sure if they have an official title - they’re not like the other gangs that Levi has been a part of, but that doesn’t make them any less of one. They’re an entity. A myth. Levi has heard of them, but never actually knowingly run into one of them at a show before. They’re not some organized crew that has taken over the south side of town, but allegedly, a group that keeps things in check, that supposedly fight for the good of other people. Or so Levi has heard. It would explain Erwin jumping into his fight, at least. 

Immediately, Levi feels a bit nervous. He’s not sure if he wants to get involved in this kind of shit, good or not. Erwin and his friends seem nice enough, but that’s how they always seem at first. He knows better than to trust blindly.  

Levi realizes a bit belatedly that he’s staring, and by the time he tears his gaze away, Erwin has already caught his gaze lingering on his tattoos. Surprisingly, he doesn’t say anything, though. He just meets Levi’s eyes and smiles, silently taking a drink of his beer.

After a few minutes of quiet chatter between one another, Mike and Hange decide to play some pool. They invite Levi and Erwin, but Levi politely declines, quietly nursing his own beer, and Erwin stays seated next to him, glancing over his shoulder to watch his friends as they walk to the nearest pool table. One drink turns into two, and upon the first sip of his second beer, Erwin finally speaks. 

“Do you know what the Wings of Freedom mean?” he asks nonchalantly. Of course he noticed Levi’s gaze, the way he couldn’t help but stare at the wings on his arm and the insignia on Hange’s vest, which now hangs easily on the back of a chair as they taunt Mike while playing pool. 

“It’s your insignia,” Levi says, keeping his voice cool and his gaze fixed forward. He doesn’t look at Erwin, this man that he just barely met a little over an hour ago, whom he completely underestimated. He doesn’t know what this conversation is going to turn into, and tenses, ready for anything. 

Levi catches Erwin’s smile out of the corner of his eye.

“They symbolize freedom from oppression,” he explains, “We stand up for those who can’t stand up for themselves.”

Levi remains tense, his mind drifting to Erwin’s two friends. He’s sure that he could fight off at least one of them. He could use Mike’s size against him, but Hange seems unpredictable, and Erwin has proven to be a very strong fighter. If it comes down to a fight, Levi knows that his best bet would be to run, and run fast. He tenses slightly, ready to move at the drop of a hat. 

Seemingly reading his mind, Erwin reaches out, placing a hand on Levi’s forearm, shaking him out of his thoughts. Belatedly, Levi realizes that this is the first time that Erwin has touched him. 

“And we most certainly don’t attack someone unless they’ve done something to deserve it, Levi,” he says, voice smooth and easy, “We’re  _ not _ a gang.”

Levi chokes out a bitter laugh, and it comes out a little more nervous and high-strung than he intended. “Could have fooled me,” he mutters. 

It’s quiet for a moment, Erwin letting his words sink in. His hand doesn’t leave Levi’s arm, and before he can help it, Levi glances down at where they’re connected. There’s still a bit of dried blood dusting Erwin’s knuckles, the color dull compared to the vibrance of his tattoos, previously covered up by his jacket. 

“You’re not in a gang, either,” Erwin says, as if continuing his previous thought, “As tough as you act. Why is that?”

The ease at which Erwin can read him is a bit unnerving, but Levi can’t help but answer the question. “I don’t fuck with gangs,” he says, voice hard, “I haven’t in a long time.” It’s a half-lie. Levi  _ doesn’t _ fuck with gangs, but whenever he’s short on cash, he might help his uncle out here or there, just with quick jobs, moving products, making drops, never anything too serious. He tries to distance himself from it as much as possible. So no, he doesn’t fuck with gangs. It’s a half-truth. 

Erwin hums in response, and Levi catches him nodding his head out of the corner of his eye, as if he understands. He doesn’t, but Levi won’t correct him. “I’ve seen the way you fight,” he says at last, “The way you move. You have skill, something that some of those people would kill to have on their side.”

At Erwin’s words, Levi can’t help the way that his head practically spins around. He looks at Erwin - _really_ looks at him - for the first time since noticing the tattoo, and is taken aback by their close proximity. “You’ve been  _ watching _ me?” he asks. He doesn’t want to sound surprised, but Erwin caught him off guard. Levi thinks back, but he can’t remember having ever noticed Erwin up until tonight. How long had he been watching him?

“For a short period of time, yes,” Erwin answers, and by the tone of his voice, Levi can tell that he’s telling the truth. Suddenly, everything seems to click into place, why Erwin jumped to protect him, why he brought him here.

“So what,” Levi bites, “You save me from a few assholes to come recruit me for your gang? I told you, I don’t fuck with that shit. I’m not interested.”

Levi sets his beer down and goes to stand, frustrated and embarrassed at his revelation and Erwin’s admission, but Erwin’s hand remains on his arm, holding him in place, stilling him. “It isn’t a gang,” he insists, his voice low, “And I’m not trying to  _ recruit _ you. I’m just trying to be your friend.”

Levi huffs out an incredulous laugh. “ _ My friend _ ,” he echoes. He feels hot, angry, embarrassed. In an instant, it reminds him of the way his uncle treated him when he was working with him, how he’d pretend to care about Levi and his friends and his life until push came to shove. The bastard would probably sacrifice him in an instant if it meant saving his own ass. Right now, in Levi’s eyes, Erwin is no different. 

But then Erwin smiles smiles, and it’s a reassuring look that Levi has never seen on his uncle’s face before. Without saying another word, Erwin releases Levi from his grasp. He’s free to go, but for some reason, despite everything in his body screaming at him to go, he doesn’t leave. Instead, Levi just looks at Erwin for a long, quiet moment. 

“My friend,” Levi repeats again. “You’re a fuckin’ liar.”

“And yet here you stand,” Erwin says with a smile in his voice.

Levi scowls, but he doesn’t tell Erwin off. There’s something about him that he can’t place that makes Levi  _ want _ to trust him. Levi wants to believe the bullshit he says about “standing up for other people,” so he doesn’t leave. Instead, he takes a seat once more, interested to see where the rest of this conversation takes him. 

Despite the symbol inked into his arm, Erwin doesn’t  _ seem _ like a bad person. He isn’t keeping Levi here against his will, isn’t insisting that he joins his gang or crew or whatever it is that he wants to call it. While Levi is sure that Erwin wouldn’t be opposed to it - he  _ was _ watching him, after all - he’s glad that the other man doesn’t push him into it.

One thing Levi  _ will _ thank his uncle for is his ability to read a room. It’s one of the few things, other than his ability to fight, that Levi really took away from working with him for a few years. Even now, Levi can walk into a room and tell you who you should and shouldn’t watch out for, and right now, he doesn’t necessarily feel threatened. Uncomfortable, yes, but not in any imminent danger. Wordlessly, Levi lets his attention drift to Mike and Hange, who haven’t even so much as looked up in their direction since starting their game of pool. Even when Levi’s voice began to raise slightly, neither person startled, neither glanced in Erwin’s direction to make sure he didn’t need backup. And while that’s not enough for Levi to trust the group or Erwin entirely, it’s enough to make him relax a little and stay seated, even if for nothing else than just to see where the night takes him. 

It’s because Erwin seems…  _ different _ . Erwin is a surprise, and maybe that’s why Levi doesn’t leave until he’s finished his third drink. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t seem like the kind of person to be a part of one of the most notorious gangs (or not-gang, whatever he wants to call it) in Sina, and Levi wants to know more about him. Up until the other man took off his coat, Levi wasn’t even sure what to think of him, couldn’t quite get a read on him. Hell, even now Erwin is a tough code to crack. 

Though maybe, it’s Levi’s attraction to him that makes him stay. The hardcore and punk scene isn’t necessarily the best or most accepting place for a young gay kid, so selfishly Levi takes advantage of Erwin’s kindness and good looks. For a scene that preaches about kindness and acceptance, they’re all pretty quick to turn away from someone who’s just a little different from them, but Erwin doesn’t seem to. And well, like he said, he’s been  _ watching _ Levi. 

It’s well past midnight when Levi finally decides that he should be heading home. He talks to Hange and Mike a little bit throughout the night, but most of his time is spent sitting at the bar with Erwin, talking music, of all things. It turns out that the other man has a rather wide variety of tastes, from metal and hardcore and punk all the way to folk and americana, and by the time Levi finally heads home, Erwin almost has him convinced to check out an indie show with him in the future.  _ Almost. _

Levi leaves the bar after his third drink with Erwin’s phone number in his pocket, and he convinces himself that it most certainly isn’t because the other man is interested in him. Like Erwin said, he wants to be his  _ friend _ . And Levi isn’t necessarily  _ against _ having friends in high places. 

“Let me know the next time you go to a show,” Erwin says in parting after Levi says goodbye to Mike and Hange, “I’d like to join you.”

And Levi reminds himself to take that at face value, trying not to read too much into it one way or the other. However, when he finally returns home to find Farlan and Isabel passed out on the sofa with the television on in the background, he can’t help but dwell on the events of that night. He turns the TV off and throws a blanket over his roommates before heading down the hall and into the bathroom, realizing that he still hasn’t gotten a good look in the mirror since his fight.

Levi is surprised to find that he doesn’t look too terrible as he washes the residual dried blood off of his face. He has a little bit of bruising on his jaw and a split lip, but other than that, he doesn’t look half bad. Admittedly, he’d probably look much worse if Erwin hadn’t stepped in. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Erwin was a big help tonight, and Levi appreciated it, even if he didn’t say so.

Once in his room, Levi toes off his boots and kicks off his jeans in favor of pulling on some soft sweats. His shirt comes off, revealing his own tattoos - a rather large chest piece, a traditional quarter sleeve on one arm and a nearly completed black and white sleeve on the other - and he can’t help but compare himself to Erwin as he looks down. Erwin, with his charismatic smile, strong stature and vibrant tattoos. The guy was practically a greek god with an overgrown mohawk. He was completely, one hundred percent Levi’s type, and maybe that’s why Levi didn’t leave the second he saw the Wings of Freedom on his arm. Maybe that’s why he accepted Erwin’s number, which he now pulls out of his pocket to study. 

He’s unsure if he’ll tell Farlan and Isabel about his encounter with Erwin tonight, certain that Farlan will likely be unhappy when he finds out who he is and what exactly he’s involved with. But that doesn’t stop Levi from grabbing his cell, typing in Erwin’s number and saving it before writing out a quick, simple text message and sending it before he can talk himself out of it.

_ It’s Levi _ , it reads, then another that says,  _ Thanks for saving my ass tonight. _

Maybe it’s because he’s had a couple of drinks, because he finds Erwin attractive or maybe it’s because Levi just can’t seem to stay out of danger. Whatever it is, it has Levi’s heart nearly skipping a beat when he receives a response almost immediately. 

_ Anytime, Levi :) _


	2. Sign Me Up And Toss This Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Here is where we both go wrong_  
>  _So sign me up_  
>  _And toss this key_  
>  _'Cause for now we're_  
>  _Living in this moment_  
>  _And we both ignore the truth_  
>  _Its all over_  
>  \- ["A Boy Brushed Red... Living In Black And White"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-Xgxeal328) \- Underoath  
> (This chapter doesn't necessarily mention any specific bands or anything, but I felt that this Underoath song kind of fit it.)
> 
> Things get a little more interesting (complicated?) in this chapter! ALSO, you might have noticed that this fic started with 13 chapters but I recently changed it to 15 because I can't stop writing these punk losers.

Levi befriends Erwin with absolutely no intentions of joining his gang (or lack thereof). He texts Erwin once when he gets home the night that they meet, but doesn’t reach out again afterward. Although the thought of seeing Erwin more often is appealing - he is exactly Levi’s type, after all - it’s a road that Levi has been down before, and one that he doesn’t necessarily plan on returning to anytime in the near future.

The thing about most shitty people is that they don’t  _ realize  _ that they’re shitty. They all have illusions of grandeur, all think that they’re doing what is best for their friends, family or mankind. Erwin may have good intentions, but the fact remains that Levi doesn’t really  _ know  _ him. He may find the other man attractive, and he may respect the fact that he didn’t force him into joining him or his  _ gang _ , but that doesn’t mean he that he doesn’t have ulterior motives and it certainly doesn’t immediately make him a good person. Levi is wary. He’s  _ always  _ wary.

He’d go home with Erwin if he asked,  _ yeah _ , but as far as trusting him goes… Well, Levi always has his guard up.

Kenny and the rest of his shitty  _ gang  _ \- _T_ _ he Titans _  - thought that  _ they _ were the good guys, too. Hell,  _ Levi _ thought they were good for years, and it wasn’t until he really started working with them, until they handed him his first gun and told him not to ask any questions, that he realized that their perception of  _ good _ was skewed. They were the people who would go to a show looking for a fight, looking to own the room. They were the ones who supplied drugs to  _ kids _ , who put people in a bad place instead of trying to pull them out of it. Who shot and fucking  _ killed _ innocent people who got in their way. Who robbed and raped and took advantage of anyone they could. They weren’t the type of people that Levi wanted to associate himself with, and looking back on it, he’s glad that he got out when he did.

So it’s because of Kenny - because of his past with the Titans - that Levi is not quite sure if he wants to associate himself with Erwin and his friends, either, no matter how  _ good _ they may seem to be on the surface.

Levi attends a couple of shows with Farlan and Isabel in the week following his encounter with Erwin, and even though his phone weighs heavy in his pocket as they walk into the venue, Levi doesn’t text him. Despite Erwin’s words -  _ let me know the next time you go to a show _ \- he’s not quite sure if he wants to take that step yet, if at all, especially with his friends in the picture. Levi knows that Farlan would take one look at Erwin and his friends and know exactly what Levi was up to, even if he’s not really  _ up to _ anything.

So Levi doesn’t reach out to Erwin, and to Levi’s surprise, Erwin doesn’t text him either. When they parted ways, Erwin asked Levi to let him know when he was going to a show with a promise to join him, and in any other circumstances, Levi would be all over someone as attractive as Erwin coming along with him and his friends… But this is different. So for almost two weeks, the line of contact remains silent. Maybe, Levi thinks, he’ll just run into Erwin again, and things won’t be awkward. Maybe he won’t even see him again, and he’s worrying over nothing.

Two weeks later, Levi is ultimately the one to cave.

* * *

 

Quiet nights in are few and far between for Levi and his friends, but when he has a Friday night off for once, and there aren’t any good concerts happening, Levi decides that a night in with movies and pizza will be a good change of pace. Isabel is the only one who works that evening, and is off by eight, so while Farlan flips through Netflix, trying to choose a movie that they’ll all agree on, Levi orders a couple of pizzas. If he timed it right, they should get their food right when Isabel arrives home from work, and they’ll be able to spend the rest of the evening relaxing and enjoying a good movie and good company. Two years into living with one another, and while they may butt heads from time to time, he wouldn’t rather live with anyone else. Farlan and Isabel are like family to him.

Which is why Levi begins to worry when the pizza arrives long before Isabel gets home from work. Usually, it only takes her fifteen minutes to walk home from her shift at the corner store, but half an hour goes by, and when she still hasn’t walked in the door, he begins to get a little worried. She hasn’t called, the pizza is getting cold, and finally, at 8:45, Levi tries calling her cell phone. It goes straight to voicemail.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Farlan insists as Levi paces the kitchen, “You know how terrible she is at keeping her phone charged. It probably just died. She’ll be home soon.”

Levi huffs. “If she’s not back by 10, I’m walking over there.”

Farlan stands from his place on the couch at that, offering Levi a smile. “You’re like a worried parent.”

Levi wants to tell Farlan it’s because Isabel has never  _ had _ a worried parent before. Spending the majority of her adolescence in and out of foster homes made her a little flaky, a little irresponsible. Levi always worries about Isabel, his self-proclaimed adoptive little sister. While he’s sure that she is fine, he’ll always worry. Losing the people you care about most will do that to you.

9:55 rolls around, and Levi starts pulling on his boots, and to his surprise, Farlan doesn’t argue.

“You want me to come with you?” he asks, gnawing on his lip.

Levi shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. I’ll take my phone. Call me if she shows up.”

And then, just as Levi is reaching for the front door, it flies open, nearly smacking him in the face as it does and revealing a very shaken up looking Isabel standing on the other side. It only takes one glance for Levi to understand what happened, and it only takes a few seconds before his blood begins to boil. She has a split lip, the beginning of a black eye forming around her right eye, and her red hair is all over the place, hands shaking as she stands in the doorway, eyes wide.

“Izzy?” Farlan asks from over Levi’s shoulder, “What happened?”

And just like that, she’s collapsing into Levi’s arms.

Muggings aren’t uncommon on their side of town, Levi knows this, but maybe he was naive to think that it would never happen to one of them, especially Isabel. She has been walking home alone from work for two years now, sometimes at one in the morning or later, and nothing has ever happened. Levi knows that she carries a knife and pepper spray on her at all times, that she’s fairly adept at fighting and could probably hold her own against a couple of people her own size.

But this obviously wasn’t a couple of nineteen year old girls who jumped Isabel on her way home, roughing her up before taking her phone and wallet. Levi knows that she’s lucky to be okay, that they didn’t do anything worse to her, but still…

“Who did this? Did you see them?” Levi asks through gritted teeth about half an hour later, once Isabel has calmed down enough to get some food and water in her. Farlan helped her clean up in the bathroom, and she holds a bag of ice against her eye now, trying to keep the swelling down.

Isabel shakes her head, shoulders slumping. “They came from behind me. It was a group of guys, but… I didn’t see any of them. They were too fast.”

Levi curses under his breath, and although he knows he needs to be there for Isabel right now, he stands, making his way for his room. Immediately, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and with trembling hands, he dials a number that he knows by heart, one that he regrets calling each time he punches it in. The name isn’t saved in his phone for good reason, but that doesn’t stop him from calling Levi up every few months or so when he needs help on a job or has an offer for quick cash. It has been nearly six months since Levi has spoken to him, and the second that the familiar voice comes through the other end of the line, a pit forms in Levi’s stomach.

_ “Hey kiddo. Long time no talk.” _

If Levi didn’t know better, he’d think that his uncle actually sounded  _ happy _ to hear from him. He swallows his pride and gets straight to the point. “Kenny. I need your help.”

His uncle barks out a sharp laugh on the other line. “You know, you only call me when you need something.  _ Kenny, I’m short on rent. Kenny, I need a job _ . Can’t you ever call just to say hi?”

Levi sneers, even if Kenny can’t see him through the phone. Before Farlan or Isabel can come walking to his room to see what’s going on, he shuts the door. “Cut the shit,” Levi hisses, “It’s not for me. It’s for Isabel.”

At that, Kenny’s tone instantly changes. Although Levi would be stupid to think that his uncle actually  _ cares _ about him, he does know that he has a soft spot for Izzy.  _ Endearing _ is what Kenny has called her in the past, trying to get Levi to convince her to join the Titans. “What happened?”

“She was jumped on her way home tonight,” Levi explains, “I know the Titans aren’t active in this area, but I need to know they weren’t involved. I swear to fucking God -”

“No way in hell, kid,” Kenny says, his voice uncharacteristically reassuring. “Most of ‘em are out on a pretty big job tonight. My bet is it was those shitty uptown kids, they’ve got nothing better to do than rough up some innocent girl. I heard you even had a run-in with them the other night.”

Levi opens his mouth to ask Kenny how the hell he knew about the fight, but he snaps it shut before he gets a word out. He doesn’t want to know, nor does he care, and he’s sure that Kenny wants him to take that bait. Not now, though. Instead, Levi sighs, half in frustration, half in relief. At least it  _ wasn’t _ the Titans. He pinches the bridge of his nose choosing his next question carefully, heart pounding in his chest.  

“Anything you think you can do about it?”

To his surprise, Kenny actually fucking  _ laughs  _ at him. “You fuckin’ kidding me?”

“ _ What? _ ” Levi bites.

“Last I recall, you wanted nothing to do with this  _ life _ ,” Kenny retorts, “Now you’re asking for  _ my _ help? That’s rich.”

“It’s not for me-” Levi argues.

“I know, you said that already,” Kenny interrupts, tone sharp, pointed. “Look, I don’t give a shit  _ who _ it’s for. You don’t just get to call me up whenever you feel like because you need my help. That’s not how any of this works.”

Levi’s scowl deepens. “But-“

“ _ But nothing _ ,” Kenny retorts, “You’re lucky that you even get the odd job every once in a while cause you’re family. You don’t get the perks of this shit without putting in the work.”

Levi lets out an exasperated sigh. He doesn’t know what he expected when he dialed his uncle’s number, but he had to try  _ something. _ Now, he just feels helpless.

Before he can say anything else, Kenny is talking again. This time, his voice a little softer and quieter. “Look, kid,” he mutters, “I get it. You want to help your friend and I wish there was something I could do about it, but you know my hands are tied.”

“Yeah,” Levi mumbles, “I know. Bye Kenny.”

Before his uncle can say anything else, Levi is ending the call, tossing his phone onto his bed and walking out of his room.

Isabel and Farlan are right where Levi left them, sitting in the living room with the television on, volume down low and a bloodied wet rag to Isabel’s lip. Farlan sits at her side, bag of melting ice in hand and glances up at Levi when he returns to the room.

“You called Kenny.” It’s not a question, and although Farlan does look disappointed, it’s not an accusation either. They must have heard Levi’s raised voice from the other room.

Wordlessly, Levi takes a seat next to his friends on the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose once more. “He says it wasn’t the Titans,” he mutters.

“That’s great,” Farlan retorts, tone sarcastic, “But how the fuck are we supposed to trust that?”

Levi sighs. “He sounded sincere -”

Farlan scoffs. “Doesn’t matter. That’s not going to fix things.”

At that, Isabel interrupts in an attempt to stop the two from fighting. “It’s alright,” she insists, “I’m fine. Just a few bruises -”

“And they stole your wallet and phone,” Farlan interrupts, voice taking on a softer tone when he speaks to Izzy.

“We should call the cops,” Levi suggests. Both Isabel and Farlan glance up at him when he speaks, a look of surprise on each of their faces. It’s fair, Levi isn’t usually one to want to get the police involved, but there’s nothing else that they can do at this point. He isn’t about to go looking for the men that overpowered her with absolutely nothing to go on and no idea if he can take them, and if Kenny can’t help them, the police are their last resort. He doesn’t say this, though. 

“If they took your phone, maybe they can trace it, get something back,” he sighs, “I don’t know, it’s a start.”

Isabel offers him a small smile, reaching across Farlan to grab his hand. “I think that’s a good idea, big bro.” She then turns to Farlan. “Can we use your phone?”

While Farlan speaks with the police over the phone - he tends to sounds much more level-headed and professional than Levi - Levi retreats to his room once more. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Levi lets his head fall to his hands, his eyes screwing shut.

When he first got involved with Kenny and the Titans, they offered him a sense of belonging, protection, hell, even  _ family _ . After losing his mom, it was something that he was in severe need of, which made it easy to look past the senseless violence and the drugs to convince himself that he was doing something for the greater good. It wasn’t until he got older that Levi realized just how fucked up that life was and wanted to get away from it for good. It wasn’t until he found other people that he cared about - Farlan and Isabel - that it wasn’t worth it anymore.

Only now, for the first time in years, Levi finds himself wishing that he had that community and that crew behind him again. If this would have happened when Levi was still working with Kenny… well, the guys who did this Isabel would be fucking with the wrong people.

It’s while he’s sitting there on the edge of his bed, mulling over the idea of swallowing his pride, giving up his freedom and working for Kenny again that an idea comes to him. 

_ We stand up for those who can’t stand up for themselves. _

Those were the words that Erwin had used, weren’t they?

Erwin and his friends have been an enigma in the music scene and across Sina for years. Hell, even Kenny and his lackeys would tense at the mention of the  _ Wings Of Freedom _ . He  _ had _ denied trying to recruit Levi to join his gang, or whatever the hell they were, but maybe they were the solution to Levi’s current predicament. 

Erwin had been adamant that they  _ weren’t _ a gang, that they were just around protect others, and Isabel could sure as hell use some protection right now.

It couldn’t hurt to try. 

In an instant, Levi reaches across his bed, snatching his phone back up and opening up his recent messages. It doesn’t take long to find the short conversation with Erwin from two weeks ago, and before he has the time to talk himself out of it, Levi is sending a quick message his way. 

_ We need to talk _ .

Half an hour later, Levi is pulling his boots on, making sure his knife is securely concealed inside of one of them before grabbing his leather jacket off of the hook next to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Farlan asks, standing from the sofa, his eyes narrowed. “The police should be here any minute to take Isabel’s statement.”

“I know,” Levi mutters as he throws his jacket on, “I just need to get out for a few. Clear my mind.”

“Levi, you’re not going after them, are you?” Isabel asks, her voice small. When Levi glances up, she’s leaning over the sofa, a look of worry crossing her face. 

“No,” he answers honestly, “I just think it would be best if I wasn’t here when the cops show up. You know I’m not the best with them.”

“ _ Promise me _ you’re not going to go do something stupid.” There’s a hint of desperation to Isabel’s voice, something that tells Levi that she doesn’t quite believe him.

He crosses the room, reaching out to softly ruffle her hair. “I promise, Izzy. I just need to go for a walk.”

She hums, and Levi turns his attention to Farlan, who stands next to her. 

“Take your phone,” he insists, “And call me if anything happens.”

Levi nods. “I will. I’ll be back soon.”

And at that, Levi walks out the front door, hoping that he  _ isn’t _ doing something stupid, but certain that he is.

* * *

 

Levi doesn’t tell Erwin what happened before he arrives at the The Surveyor, and Erwin doesn’t pry. When Levi texts him -  _ We need to talk _ \- Erwin is quick to respond, asking Levi if he’d like to meet up somewhere and within a few messages back and forth, they agree upon the same bar that Erwin took him to a little over two weeks ago. 

It’s about a twenty minute walk from Levi’s apartment, which gives Levi just enough time to clear his head and come up with a script by the time he arrives at The Surveyor. The last thing he wants to do is show any weakness to Erwin or his friends, but he knows that by asking him for help, he has to be just a little vulnerable. Certain that Erwin will see right through him if he lies, Levi knows he has to tell the truth, but resolves to leave some important information - specifically anything that has to do with his uncle or the Titans - out of it. 

Levi half-expects Erwin to be out with his friends again when he arrives, but when Levi eventually walks into the bar - the man out front only glancing at him for a moment before nodding him through - Levi notices that, save for a few patrons drinking on the other side of the room and a couple of people playing pool, the bar is fairly empty.

Erwin sits on the far side of the bar by himself, drink in hand, and waves Levi over when he catches his eye.

It isn’t until Levi takes a seat next to Erwin that he begins to feel his nerves, and he can’t help but wonder if he’s making the right choice. He doesn’t say a word, but takes a beer when the other man offers it to him, and it isn’t until Levi takes the first swig that Erwin finally speaks. 

“It’s good to see you, Levi,” he says, voice light and easy. It’s a simple greeting, but Levi can tell that it’s loaded.

“Yeah,” Levi mutters, tone short, vacant. He has too much on his mind to exchange pleasantries. 

And it’s with that response that Erwin decides to get down to business. “What did you want to talk about?”

Levi knows that Erwin isn’t stupid. They haven’t spoken since their first meeting, but the other man can likely read him like a book. Although he denies recruiting Levi, it’s why they met in the first place.

So Levi decides not to beat around the bush. 

“My roommate was jumped on her way home from work tonight,” he says, looking down at his drink. 

Levi can feel Erwin’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t look up until the other man speaks. “I’m so sorry, Levi,” he says without missing a beat, voice compassionate and caring, “Is she alright?”

“Yeah,” Levi mutters, catching Erwin’s gaze for a moment before looking back down. “She’ll be fine. She’s tough. It’s just shitty - she’s like a sister to me, and I feel really fucking helpless.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Erwin asks.

Levi takes a deep breath and releases it on a sigh. This is so different than talking to Kenny. He hopes that it’s a good sign. 

“I just want to be able to protect her, but I can’t always be there,” Levi says. He doesn’t lift his gaze again, but instead opts for focusing on his beer bottle again, reaching forward to pick at the label. 

He can’t come outright and ask Erwin for help. Not right away, at least. His pride won’t let him.

Erwin doesn’t say anything for a moment, letting Levi’s words sink in, and Levi takes the moment of silence to take another swig of his beer, praying for a little liquid courage, even if he knows it’ll take way more than just a couple of sips. He hopes that Erwin understands the implication of his words and thankfully, after a few moments of silence, he asks, voice low, “What are you saying, Levi?”

Right to the chase. Levi appreciates that. The last time they saw one another, Levi told Erwin that he didn’t want anything to do with his… group. But this is different. Things have changed.

“I’m saying,” Levi answers, setting his drink down to turn and look at Erwin, “That two weeks ago, you told me that you stand up for the people that can’t fight for themselves, and I need that right now. So if the offer still stands, I want in.” 

As the words leave his mouth, a pit settles in the bottom of Levi’s stomach. Years ago, he told himself that he wouldn’t end up in this position again, but that was before the safety of his friends - his  _ only _ family - was threatened. He’d do anything to keep Isabel and Farlan safe, and if that’s what Erwin’s promising, then he’ll make that sacrifice 

Erwin holds his gaze, unflinching at Levi’s hard eyes and bitter voice. “I never offered you anything,” he insists, but Levi sees right through it.

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” he bites, “Look, I know you said that this isn’t a  _ gang _ , and maybe it’s not, but it’s  _ something _ . You said it yourself, you’ve been watching me. The offer was implied.”

At last, Erwin admits it. “It was.”

“So…” Levi presses, leaning forward a bit, waiting for the catch, waiting for Erwin to tell him what he needs to do. This isn’t how  _ gangs _ operate, after all. Normally, you have to do something to prove your worth, do a job, get jumped in… 

But, Levi reminds himself, apparently, that’s not what this is. 

When Erwin doesn’t say anything, Levi sighs. “Are you gonna make me say it?” He grumbles, “I want in. I want to be a part of  _ whatever _ this is. You said you guys defend people who need it, and the people that I care about need it.  _ I want in. _ ” 

At last, a small smile crosses Erwin’s face, but not the kind that Kenny would give Levi whenever he’d come crawling back, asking for a job to make some quick money of help paying rent. No, instead is a warm, kind smile and without warning, he’s reaching over, placing a sturdy hand on Levi’s shoulder. 

“Then you’re in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT! 
> 
> What do you think of Erwin's little gang? Do you think he is who he says he is? What will Farlan and Isabel think when they find out? Also fuck Kenny, am I right?
> 
> DISCUSS.


	3. A Weak Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I'm the same as I was a week ago_  
>  _But everyone's saying that I'm not at all_  
>  _The same and it's become unusual_  
>  _And everyone says that I got it all_  
> ["A Weak Ago"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhX54FrI4GQ) \- letlive.
> 
> FINALLY, Levi gets to learn a little bit more about Erwin and his "gang". I know these first few chapters have been a little slow-moving, but I promise the pace picks up a bit after this! Also the next update might be a little bit out because I have a busy schedule the first few weeks in January, but it is coming! 
> 
> (Also I love letlive. and the song this chapter is named after - go listen to it!)

It shouldn’t be that easy.

Levi shouldn’t be able to go to Erwin after two weeks of silence - only two weeks after first meeting him - and ask for his help. He shouldn’t be able to ask for protection for his friends when he has never done anything for Erwin in return, but that’s exactly what he does and Erwin just  _ accepts  _ him. He tells Levi yes, like it’s the easiest decision he has ever made, and while that should make Levi feel better, it honestly makes him feel a little bit on edge. 

Normally, the mentality of gang members, or anyone in the punk scene really, is  _ you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. _ Levi has never once received something from someone without the implication of needing to return the favor. But when Levi heads home that fateful night after making what feels like a deal with the devil, Erwin hasn’t asked for anything in return. In fact, the only thing he does ask for is Levi’s presence at The Surveyor two nights from then to meet everyone else.

When Levi arrives home that evening, much later than he planned and to a quiet apartment - Farlan and Isabel are both asleep on the couch - he hopes that he hasn’t just made a massive mistake. This deal with Erwin… It feels too good to be true, and Levi isn’t naive enough to think that there isn’t a catch, even if the other man insisted there wasn’t one. 

_ “We’re not a gang, Levi,” Erwin had told him after Levi asked what Erwin needed from him. “You don’t need to do anything.” _

_ “So that’s just it?” Levi had asked, “I come to you for help and you just say yes? You barely fucking know me.” _

_ Erwin just smiled. “That’s why I’d like you to come by on Friday. It would be good for you to meet everyone. For us to get to know each other.” _

_ “And then what?” Levi had asked. _

_ “And then,” Erwin shrugged, “Hopefully you don’t have to worry about your friends anymore.” _

The idea of meeting the rest of the  _ gang _ \- that’s what Levi will keep referring to them as until they prove otherwise - is nerve wracking, to say the least. Although Erwin seems nice (for someone who likely has plenty of secrets) the thought of being out of his element in a room full of strangers has Levi on edge. For the next two days, he stresses about it, wondering if he made the wrong choice, toying with the idea of telling Farlan and Isabel.

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t tell his roommates about the deal that he made, and he doesn’t go back on his word. For the time being, he doesn’t plan on telling Farlan and Isabel about Erwin or the others, for fear of getting them too involved, but that also means showing up alone on Friday and risking himself getting hurt.

Ultimately, it’s a risk that Levi is willing to take. And, as it turns out, it’s a risk that appears to be well worth taking. 

Friday comes quicker than Levi would have liked, but by the time 7pm rolls around, Levi is throwing on his jacket and heading out the door. He’s a man of his word, even if it terrifies him. 

Levi lies to Farlan and Isabel about where he’s going, but thankfully he doesn’t have to do so to their faces. Both of his roommates are at work when he leaves, so he just leaves a note on the counter, informing them that he got called in for a late stock shift at the record store and not to wait up. Instead, of course, Levi finds himself spending the majority of his night at The Surveyor. 

This time, when Levi walks through the door, the bar feels as it should on a Friday night. The room is full of both common patrons and what appears to be Erwin’s group on the other end of the room. The don’t  _ look _ like a gang - at least, none of them look intimidating like Kenny’s crew did - but they are definitely easy to spot. 

Erwin sits at what Levi assumes is his usual spot at the end of the bar, and doesn’t notice Levi immediately, giving him a chance to read the room before approaching, an upper hand that he didn’t expect to have. Unlike the last time Levi saw him, Erwin doesn’t sit alone at the end of the bar, but is turned sideways in his chair, chatting with Mike and a woman that Levi doesn’t recognize. There are a few other people sitting nearby at the bar with the Wings embroidered on their jackets and vests that Levi doesn’t know as well, and near the pool table is Hange and some more unfamiliar faces. In addition to Erwin, Mike and Hange, there are about ten more people that Levi hasn’t met that appear to be part of the group, and although they don’t  _ look  _ intimidating by any means, Levi feels a lump forming in his throat. His fingers twitch anxiously at his sides, his knife suddenly feeling heavy where it sits at its regular spot along his leg. 

Levi isn’t standing there for long before he’s noticed. It’s Mike who sees him first, in mid-conversation with Erwin, and when he stops speaking and glances toward the door, Erwin’s gaze follows. 

Once he’s spotted, Levi knows that his chance to assess the situation is over, and he begins to approach Erwin and the rest of the group. 

“Levi,” Erwin says fondly as soon as he’s in earshot, “Good to see you. Would you like something to drink?”

Levi shrugs, and settles in the empty seat to Erwin’s right. “Sure.” Once he has a beer in his hands, he feels a bit more comfortable and tries to relax, burying his nerves. If he learned anything from his time with the Titans, it was not to show any fear. He just hopes that Erwin and his crew buy it. 

As Levi comes to find out, they're a small group, but incredibly tight knit, and apparently, very trusting of Erwin. Besides Hange and Mike, whom Levi has already met, everyone else greets him with a friendly smile, warm handshake and sometimes, a few questions. At first, it almost feels like freshman orientation in high school all over again, getting to know everyone, only instead of doing team building exercises and playing games, they're having a few drinks, talking music and playing pool. 

Nanaba, the woman with short blonde hair to Mike’s left, is the first person that Levi meets. She seems kind enough, asking Levi a couple of questions about his first encounter with Erwin - it seems that Mike has filled her in on some of the details - and offering the story of when she, Erwin and Mike first met, how Mike was getting hassled by security at a show and her and Erwin had to talk them out of kicking him out. 

Surprisingly, Levi doesn’t meet  _ everyone _ in Erwin’s group, but it does seem that the closest to Erwin are the first to introduce themselves. Other than Nanaba, he also meets the more rowdy bunch of the group - Eld, Oluo, Gunther and Petra. Throughout the night, they appear to be the loudest bunch at the bar, hollering when one of them sinks a shot playing pool or cheering Petra on when she arrives with another round of beer. By the way that nobody else flinches at their outbursts, Levi assumes that it’s a normal occurrence. 

At first, it  _ is _ a little nerve wracking, meeting the people that he will likely be seeing a lot more of in the near future, and for the majority of the night, Levi finds himself staying by Erwin's side at the bar, even after meeting and briefly talking with a few of his friends. However, when Hange asks if he'd like to play pool an hour or so after he arrives - They’ve been kicking everyone's ass all night and nobody else wants to play with them - Levi glances in Erwin's direction, as if looking for affirmation, before shrugging, hopping off of the bar stool and muttering, "Sure."

They’re a little high strung for Levi's liking, but he also feels a little bit more comfortable around them than he does with the others, since he has met them once before. Hange is a little much, but also reminds Levi of Isabel when they loudly celebrate beating their friends at a game or attempt to pry into his life. It's charming, in a weird way, and maybe it's the few drinks he has had, or maybe it's because she's growing on him, but Levi finds himself laughing at her stupid jokes halfway through the game. 

"So," Levi says, taking a swig of his third drink in between turns, watching as Hange sinks yet another shot, "How long have you been..." Levi sort of waves his hand, motioning around them in hopes that they catch his drift. He doesn't want to use the term  _ gang,  _ given the negative connotation and Erwin's distaste for it, even if that’s exactly what this is. 

Thankfully, Hange seems understand what he means. "Oh about five years now," they say, chipper as always, as if they were waiting to get the chance to tell Levi about themself. "I met Erwin at a show right before my freshman year of college. I liked what he and the others were doing, and I sort of just hung around until they took me in."

How Hange met Erwin makes sense, but there's something that they say that sticks out to him. "You're in college?" He asks, the surprise coming through in his voice before he has a chance to think about it. It's just that... well, in his experience, most people look to a gang as a support system, a second family. Many of those people don't finish high school, let alone go to college. Levi’s still surprised that he made it all the way through high school. 

"Grad school, actually," Hange says with a grin, "Biology major." They sink another ball. Levi is getting his ass kicked, but he doesn’t mind right now. Slowly, he is becoming more comfortable about these strangers. Around Erwin. 

"What about you?" Hange asks, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh," he mutters, "Uh... I'm not going to school."

And, unlike every other person who has asked Levi if he's going to college since high school, Hange doesn't make a big deal about his answer. They just shrug, smile and say, "Oh, that’s cool!"

They do miss their next shot, however, saving Levi from looking like a total idiot. Finally, it’s his turn again, and as he approaches the table, he glances over his shoulder, half at his opponent and half at Erwin, who remains seated at his spot at the bar, clearly watching Levi’s exchange with Hange. When he catches Levi’s eye, he smiles, and Levi is quick to turn away.

As he takes a shot, he also takes it as his turn to ask questions. He has told Hange a little bit about himself, but he doesn’t plan on leaving until he learns a little bit more about what he’s getting himself into. He could ask Erwin, but he doesn’t know the man  _ that  _ well and doesn’t know if he’ll be honest with him. Hange, on the other hand, he may be able to get some information out of. 

“So what’s Erwin’s deal?” Levi asks, loud enough for Hange to hear him, but quiet enough for his voice to get lost in the music and chatter of the bar before it hits Erwin’s ears. And when Hange just cocks their head at him, he clarifies. “How long has he been doing this? Is he your  _ leader _ , or whatever?”

Levi wants to be able to get a good read on Erwin, but he thinks it’ll be easier than straight-up asking the guy. People tend to lie when it comes to themselves. They tend to cover up the things that they’re not so proud of, sugarcoat the bad and exaggerate the good. As kind and genuine as he seems, there’s also something about Erwin that Levi can’t quite read. Even as he sits on the other end of the room, eyes scanning the bar, he looks like he’s two steps ahead of everyone else. There’s more to him than meets the eye, and Levi can’t read him clearly. It’s unnerving to say the least, but it’s also a little intriguing. He wants to know more, both as a form of self-preservation and genuine curiosity. 

Hange chuckles, and Levi isn’t sure if it’s at his question or the way he horribly misses his shot. He takes a seat as they take their turn, and finally, they’re answering his question. “I think he got involved in the music scene when he was in high school, but he didn’t get into  _ this _ until he was eighteen or so… I’m not quite sure. Maybe six, seven years?” Just from the tone of their voice, Levi can tell that they’re being honest. It makes him feel good about his decision to ask them. “As far as being a  _ leader _ , I think Erwin’s the closest thing to one as we’re going to get. He says he doesn’t want to be in charge of anyone, but everyone looks to him for guidance. He sort of stepped into the position unintentionally.”

An unintentional leader. Someone who isn’t hungry for power. It sounds too good to be true, but Levi wants to believe it. He wants to believe that he’s associating himself with good people, that these people will take care of his friends when he can’t. He wants to believe that he’s not making a mistake here, but he’s not naive enough to let his guard down completely. 

“Does he go around recruiting kids at shows frequently?” Levi follows up with. It’s something he has been wondering since his first encounter with Erwin, since he first learned that the other man had practically been scouting him out. Was this something Erwin did frequently? And if so, what happened to the others? Were they part of his crew now, too? 

Hange doesn’t laugh at that. They glance up at Levi and after a moment, shoot him a smile. “He doesn’t,” they answer, “I can’t remember the last time Erwin brought someone new with him. Usually it’s one of us with a friend or significant other… But I guess you’re special.”

To say that Levi is surprised is an understatement. He was half expecting Hange to beat around the bush, to insist that Levi is just a new friend, that Erwin wasn’t  _ recruiting _ him by any means. Instead, they’re fairly upfront with Levi, and if Hange  _ is _ telling the truth, then that makes things a little more interesting. Erwin admitted to having watched Levi before. Regardless of what he says about it, he  _ was _ recruiting him, no doubt about it. Hange practically confirmed it. While Levi isn’t necessarily sure why, he can’t help but feel a hint of pride at the thought. Along with pride and flattery, though, he still feels a big guarded. So what if Erwin  _ does _ want something from him? What if he just hasn’t told him yet? 

Levi’s thoughts are cut short, however, by Hange practically screaming as they win the game. He laughs at their outburst, and realizes, that for the first time in a long time, he may actually be making friends. He shares a congratulatory shot of whiskey with Hange, and with a pat on the back, they part ways - Hange to their other friends and Levi back to the bar - but not before Hange is pulling him in close, and in a quiet voice, murmuring, “If you’re so curious about Erwin, you should ask him yourself.”

Levi wants to say something to Hange in response, wants to deny being curious about him and assure them that he’s mostly just curious about their group as a whole, but as soon as Hange is there, they’re gone, and suddenly, Levi is alone with Erwin once more

Awkwardly, as if Erwin somehow could have heard Hange’s quiet words from across the room, Levi approaches him again, taking his seat back at the bar. 

“You and Hange seem to be getting along,” Erwin says with a knowing smile, to which Levi snorts out a laugh in response.

“Yeah,” he mutters, “They’re not too bad.”

“A little loud,” Erwin supplies with a smile. 

“A little?” Levi asks incredulously, glancing up at him, and then it’s Erwin’s turn to laugh, and Levi most certainly doesn’t notice the way his eyes crinkle up with it, nor does he acknowledge the pleasant feeling that fills him when a smile crosses Erwin’s face at his words. Despite everything, Erwin  _ is _ rather handsome. It was the first thing that Levi noticed about him when they first met, and although things are have changed significantly in the past two weeks since then, the attraction definitely hasn’t diminished. In fact, the mystery and danger that surrounds Erwin only makes him more attractive, much to Levi chagrin. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Erwin asks after a beat of silence, watching the way that Levi’s eyes dart away from him and scan the room. 

Levi considers the question before he glances back at Erwin. When he first walked into The Surveyor for the third time tonight, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He was nervous, worried that he was making a mistake, and even though Levi knows that he has a lot more to learn about Erwin and his friends, he certainly feels more comfortable than he did an hour ago. Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it really is that Erwin and the rest of his crew seem different. Maybe it’s a combination of the two.

So Levi doesn’t lie. He doesn’t scowl or give a short, dishonest answer as he normally would. Instead, he feels his guard drop slightly, sparing Erwin another glance before nodding and murmuring, “Yeah. I am.”

“I’m glad,” Erwin says with a smile. Then, after a beat, he asks, “How is your roommate doing?”

Levi swallows. For a moment, he forgot that that’s what brought him here. That was the catalyst to this entire situation. “Isabel is good,” he answers, offering Erwin her name. He might as well, right? “She’s still a little shaken up, but she’s tough as nails.”

Erwin nods, “That’s good. Were the police any help?”

Levi snorts. “Of course not. They said they’re unable to track her phone because it’s off and without a clear description of the guys, they don’t have much to go off of. Said they’d keep patrol cars in the area, but we know that’s a fucking lie.

Erwin presses his lips into a thin line, his eyebrows drawing together. “That’s disappointing, but not surprising.” 

“You’re telling me,” Levi huffs. He realizes, as he talks to Erwin, taking a swig of his beer - is it his fourth? Fifth? - that he has opened up more than he expected to tonight. He came in with his guard up, on edge, but he feels significantly more comfortable now, sitting here talking to Erwin. It should concern him more than it does, but the more he drinks, the more Levi’s nerves subside. 

“You say that as if you’re familiar with the police,” Erwin probes. 

Levi huffs out a soft laugh. “Yeah, my uncle was one for twenty years. I know how fucking shitty and corrupt they are.”

“Are you close with your uncle?” 

At that question, Levi quickly realizes that he has said too much. He frowns, sitting up straight and setting his beer down on the bar. “No,” he mutters, “We don’t talk.” 

Erwin seems to read his body language and is quick to change the subject. “Are you going to any concerts soon?”

Levi glances at Erwin, considering his question and the way he shifts gears following Levi’s change in demeanor. Levi appreciates it, but it isn’t lost on him how quickly Erwin can read him. 

“I dunno,” he mumbles, “There are a couple of local shows coming up that I might go to. I haven’t bought tickets yet. You?”

“There are a few…” Erwin says thoughtfully, “Mike has a friend on tour with a band coming through tomorrow night, if you’d like to come with us.”

Levi considers the offer for a moment, but ultimately decides to turn it down. He made dinner plans with Farlan and Isabel and the last thing he wants to do is bail on them to hang out with Erwin. He still hasn’t told them about him, and doesn’t plan on it anytime soon. “I’ve got plans,” he says, tone short. 

At that thought, he glances at his phone, and upon realizing that it is a quarter to midnight, Levi quickly finishes the rest of his beer. He has to work in the morning and doesn’t want to get caught in a lie, getting home too late tonight. “Speaking of which, I should probably get going.”

Erwin nods, “Would you like a ride home?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Levi mumbles, standing from his seat and grabbing his jacket off of the back of the barstool. Upon standing, though, the alcohol really does hit him, making his legs feel a bit wobbly, the room spinning just slightly. He has definitely drank more in the past, but he wasn’t expecting to drink quite as much as he has tonight, so it comes as a bit of a shock to him. 

As if Erwin could read his mind, he stands as well, offering out a steadying hand. “I insist. If your roommate was jumped just two days ago, I’d feel better giving you a ride.”

That’s all it takes for Levi to agree to the ride, too. He nods at last, ignoring Erwin’s hand but accepting his offer. “Alright, fine.”

Levi isn’t sure what he expect Erwin to drive, but whatever it was, it wasn’t the cafè racer that’s parked out behind the bar. As they approach the motorcycle, Levi stops in his tracks. 

“You kidding me?” He mutters.

Erwin offers him a smile that has Levi’s breath catching in his throat, “What?”

Levi just shakes his head. “You’re just…” he waves his hand, “A walking stereotype.”

He keeps walking forward at that, even as Erwin chuckles at his words. “Why do you say that?” he asks. 

Levi rolls his eyes. The alcohol has him feel a little bold, so he can’t help but tease the other man, even as he climbs on the back of the bike behind him. “The leather jacket, the tattoos, the motorcycle. Next thing I know, you’re going to tell me you’re in a band or a tattoo artist or some shit.” 

Levi realizes, as he says it, that he actually doesn’t know much about Erwin. He  _ doesn’t _ know what he does for a living, doesn’t know much about his life outside of The Surveyor, music and his  _ gang _ . 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Erwin retorts, “I’m in marketing.”

“A shame,” Levi teases. He feels Erwin laugh against him, but doesn’t hear it once the bike starts. After that, the majority of the ride home is in silence, save for Levi giving Erwin directions to his apartment. He contemplates having the other man drop him off down the street, unsure if he wants to share his address with him now, but ultimately decides against it. If he’s part of Erwin’s crew now, he’ll find out eventually.

Once they reach Levi’s apartment, Erwin kills the engine. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Levi mutters, running fingers through his (probably) messy hair. 

Erwin offers a smile. “Anytime. Thank you for coming tonight, Levi. I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yeah,” Levi replies, feeling his nerves flare up once more. It’s stupid, he feels as if Erwin is dropping him off after a date, but that’s nowhere near what tonight was. He attempts to shake the feeling away. “I did.”

* * *

 

It should be concerning how quickly Levi becomes a part of Erwin’s group, but it happens rather seamlessly. In fact, it almost feels like it happens overnight. One evening, he’s sitting at the bar, getting to know Erwin and his friends, and two weeks later, he’s spending almost as much time with them as he does with Farlan and Isabel. It isn’t necessarily that Erwin requests his presence frequently, if at all, really, but Levi can’t help but feel drawn to him and his group. That, and Levi reasons that he might as well get to know the people that he’s associating himself with. 

Levi quickly learns that while the gang is rather large - there are still quite a few people that he hasn’t yet met - it seems that there is a smaller, tight knit inner circle that is more of a permanent fixture in the group. While the more casual members may occasionally wear the Wings of Freedom on their jackets or vests (or in some cases, not at all) the members in the inner circle are the ones who wear it almost constantly, be it on their clothing or permanently on their skin. Mike’s girlfriend, Nanaba is one of those people, as Levi learns about a week later, as is Hange’s close friend, (or boyfriend, Levi isn’t quite sure) Moblit. The people in this inner circle are the ones that Levi gets to know the quickest, as it seems that they are always around. Levi also learns, as he gets to know them better, that all of these people really seem to have their shit together. Hange is in grad school, as Levi learned that first night, and that’s where they met Moblit. Mike owns the bar that Erwin and his gang use as their makeshift home base, and Nanaba is a manager at a restaurant downtown. Levi learns quite a bit about that inner circle rather quickly, but Erwin, for the most part, remains a mystery. Even two weeks after joining them, it seems that Levi has more questions about him than answers.

However, that doesn’t mean that Levi doesn’t find himself spending more time with them. In fact, as the weeks go on, he finds himself with Erwin and his group of friends more often than not. Levi doesn’t tell Farlan and Isabel about them, though, and he can’t decide if it’s because he knows that his friends wouldn’t be happy, or if it’s because he’s unsure if he trusts Erwin and his group enough yet. Maybe it’s a combination of the two. Levi knows that he should tell them - if he’s associating himself with this group, then his best friends and roommates have a right to know - but he puts it off, deciding that he will tell them when the time is right, when he knows for sure what he has gotten himself into

A few weeks after Levi officially  _ joins  _ them (if that’s what you want to call it), Erwin invites him over to his place for a small get together, and the man only becomes more of an enigma after he arrives. Erwin’s townhouse isn’t luxurious by any means, but it’s nicer than anything Levi could afford, which makes Levi even more curious about him. The get-together isn’t necessarily a  _ party _ by any means, but more so just the closer group of friends having a couple of drinks, eating pizza and chatting. There are a couple of new faces that Levi doesn’t recognize, but he immediately feels put on the spot. Erwin  _ invited _ him here, but it seems that everyone else is part of that inner circle. Does that mean that Levi is too, or is it just because Erwin wants to keep a close eye on him, wants to get to know him better?

As uncomfortable and out of his element as it is, Levi accepts the offer and tries his best not to go home too early. He tells himself that it’s because he needs to get to know these people better, needs to immerse himself in their lives if they’re going to be such a big part of his, but he knows that that’s partially an excuse, too. After that first night, Levi couldn’t help but want to know more about Erwin. Hange never really mentioned what first drew Erwin to this lifestyle, or anything about his background really, telling Levi that it’s something that he should figure out on his own, and that (and Erwin’s undeniably nice place) only makes Levi’s curiosity grow. 

After a few weeks, it becomes a little easier to read Erwin, but he’s still a puzzle that Levi can’t quite figure out. Erwin is distant, but friendly. He opens up around the people that he’s closer to - that much is obvious after the get together at his townhouse - and somehow, slowly, Levi finds himself apparently becoming one of those people. He can’t help but wonder why he’s getting invited to things when other people who have probably known Erwin longer are not, but he goes along with it. 

Despite his best efforts to distance himself, especially while he still knows so little about Erwin Smith, Levi can’t help but trust him, at least a little bit. He isn’t one to let his guard down, but by observing the other man from a distance, and by listening to what others have to say about him, Levi learns a little bit more about him. Before the ride home that first night, Levi learns that Erwin is in marketing and later learns that it’s for a regional brewery. He also learns that his family lives on the other side of the state, and that he goes to visit them from time to time, but so far, that’s it. Levi drinks up the information eagerly, and accepts Erwin’s invitations whenever he can, deciding it’ll be in his best interest to do so. Not because he finds himself nearly obsessed with the other man. No, _absolutely_ _not_.

So, a few weeks later when Erwin asks Levi if he’d like to go to a show together - just the two of them - Levi just about jumps at the opportunity. A few days later, Levi tells Farlan and Isabel that he has to work, and meets Erwin at his place (which turns out to be fairly close to Levi’s) before walking to the venue together. And, for the majority of the night, Levi finds himself watching Erwin as Erwin watches the crowd. Unlike everyone else, Erwin doesn’t seem to be watching the band, nor does he seem to be looking for a fight. He’s just  _ looking _ .

Determined to spend some of the night enjoying himself rather than fretting over Erwin and the fact that they came to the show _ together _ , Levi spends some time in the crowd, swaying with the moving mass of bodies and singing along to songs he knows. When he finds himself at Erwin’s side again, he’s a bit sweaty, a little out of breath, and in need of a water, which he orders from the bar. Between bands that he’s familiar with, Levi spends his time near Erwin at the back of the venue, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. However, Levi’s attempts to get into the other man’s head just from observing are useless, and eventually, he has to ask.

“What are you doing?” Levi finally mutters about halfway through the show, standing at Erwin’s side near the bar. The view from where they’re standing is arguably one of the best in the house, with a clear view of the stage even for someone of Levi’s height, but still, Erwin doesn’t seem to be watching the local band on stage. He’s still watching the crowd. 

Erwin, without missing a beat, turns to glance in Levi’s direction, sparing him a quick smile before simply answering, “I’m watching the show.”

“No,” Levi argues, seeing right through him, “You’re watching the crowd. Why?”

It’s as if Erwin wanted Levi to pry, wanted to see if he was paying attention and wanted him to ask the question, because his smile only widens at that. “I enjoy watching the crowd,” he admits. “They’re always so passionate. It’s nice when it’s like this… When nobody's looking for a fight or stopping others from having fun. This is what I love about live music.”

As Erwin speaks, his gaze returns to the crowd, and this time, Levi’s eyes follow, trying to understand what Erwin means. For Levi, it has always been about the band on the stage, about the emotion behind the music. But he can see where Erwin is coming from. The camaraderie between fans, that connection that they all share as they all sing along to the same song, as they help each other up when they fall down… It’s definitely a beautiful sight. However, Erwin’s words also remind Levi of the night they met - of how he had unintentionally found himself in a fight because someone  _ didn’t _ want him to have a good time. He remembers how Erwin stepped in and realizes belatedly that it was probably because he was  _ watching _ . 

“Is that how you found me?” Levi can’t help but ask. 

“Yes,” Erwin replies, and Levi can’t help but feel a little bit surprised by his honest and blunt answer. He doesn’t have the chance to say anything, though, because Erwin is quickly elaborating. “I have seen you get into a few fights, Levi. You’re never the one to start them, but always the one to finish them.”

It’s odd. With just a few words, within a few minutes, Levi almost feels as if he has learned more about Erwin than he has in weeks. Something clicks into place, a nd just like that, Levi understands. 

“That’s why you stepped in last time,” he infers.

“It is,” Erwin confirms. And at that, Levi can’t help but smirk in response. Erwin is quick to notice, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “What does that look mean?”

“You fucking recruited me,” Levi answers, triumphant, “Admit it.”

Erwin chuckles in return, shaking his head at Levi’s words. He doesn’t deny it, though, and that’s enough for Levi. Instead, he simply says, “I know what I want.”

Immediately, Levi has the urge to ask another question -  _ what is it that you want? _ \- but he bites his tongue, holds himself back. Erwin has told him a lot tonight, in just this short conversation, and Levi doesn’t want to push it. Their conversation is bordering on flirting, and Levi doesn’t want to take it too far, wants to be able to gauge the situation.

Erwin is handsome, yes, but likely very dangerous as well. The man talks a good game, pulls off the peacekeeper act very well, but Levi knows that he didn’t get where he is without getting in at least a few fights, without getting his hands dirty and hurting a few people himself. The way he fought that first night when Levi met him tells Levi that much. The way he scans the crowd now, ever observant, confirms it.

Yet for some reason, that makes Levi like Erwin more. Maybe it’s the danger, maybe it’s the look in Erwin’s eyes that tells him that there’s more to him than anyone knows. Hell, maybe it’s honestly just because Levi hasn’t gotten laid in a while, and Erwin is undeniably attractive, absolutely his type. Whatever it is, Levi takes note and reminds himself to hold back a little. He has already taken a big risk in joining Erwin. The last thing he needs is to get attached or romantically involved in him. Hell, it’s not like he’d even return the feelings. _Right?_


	4. Signals Over The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _When you say my name,_  
>  _I want to split it from your lips_  
>  _and hide like whispers in the rain_  
>  \- "Signals Over The Air" - Thursday
> 
> This chapter is a long one, so strap in! I hope it makes up for not a whole lot other than world building happening in the first couple of chapters. This was also one of my favorite chapters to write! 
> 
> Also, since I keep mentioning songs and artists throughout this, I'm just going to start giving recommendations as it continues forward. 
> 
> SO, Artists that are mentioned in this chapter are the Eagles, Refused, Glassjaw, Thursday and American Football.   
> Songs that I would recommend/that I think Erwin and Levi would like are:  
> ["New Kid In Town"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Pa5nqYXEnY) \- Eagles  
> ["New Noise"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkAe30aEG5c) \- Refused  
> ["Tip Your Bartender"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVEepmETMbs) \- Glassjaw  
> ["Signals Over The Air"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pejvzJZSLpw) \- Thursday  
> ["Never Meant"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NfnXdXpjL0) \- American Football

Levi isn’t stupid. He was involved with the Titans for long enough to know that things aren’t always as they seem, so despite how alluring Erwin and his group might be, he is still wary, still holds back a bit and keeps his guard up. However, that doesn’t mean that he distances himself from his budding friendship with the other man and his crew by any means. Even though Levi knows that he should be cautious, that he has found himself caught up with the wrong people before, he can’t help but  _ want _ to trust Erwin, and because of that, he begins to spend even more time with him.

In fact, it takes no time at all before Erwin and his  _ gang _ become a rather big part of Levi’s life. Or at least, as big as they can be without Farlan and Isabel knowing about them. Slowly, Levi learns to trust Erwin and his friends a bit more, believing it when they prove time and time again that they aren’t bad people. When Levi watches Hange buy a cab for a couple of inebriated patrons at The Surveyor or when he notices Mike intimidating a creepy guy away from a complete stranger at a show, he knows that they’re not doing it just to keep up appearances. It isn’t a facade - they genuinely seem to be good people.

So that’s why Levi finds himself going to the bar with them frequently, (despite his age) often playing pool with Hange or grabbing a late night bite to eat at a diner down the street. Levi finds himself attending shows with Erwin and Mike more often, and before he knows it, he’s seeing Erwin or one of his friends at least two times a week, if not more. Slowly, Levi begins to feel comfortable.  It doesn’t quite feel like a family yet, as most gangs do, but Levi feels respected and accepted with Erwin and his friends. It has all of the positive aspects that Levi remembers from his time with the Titans - the community, the sense of belonging, of being a part of something - but apparently, none of the negative side effects. Erwin never asks Levi of anything that he wouldn’t give. When Levi hears some of the others talking about an altercation at a show that he had been at, he asks why he wasn’t part of it, and Erwin simply replies,  _ “You didn’t need to be.” _

Over the next month or so, Levi finds himself growing more comfortable around Erwin, enough to stop by the bar on his own a few nights out of the week, or even by Erwin’s place on one particular morning after forgetting his work keys there the night before. That day in particular, the other man is getting ready for work himself when Levi arrives, and he almost has to do a double take at Erwin when he opens the door. Every time Levi has seen Erwin, he has either been wearing his leather jacket, a denim vest covered in patches, or at the very least a band t-shirt, but now, his tattoos are covered up by a long dress shirt, his hair is neatly combed and parted and his signature leather jacket is nowhere to be found. Levi must be gaping because Erwin’s face spreads into a knowing smile after a moment, as he steps aside to let Levi in. 

“I’m actually Erwin’s twin brother,” he jokes upon noticing the way that Levi stares, earning a smile from Levi, who is quick to retort.

“Working for the man isn’t very punk rock of you,” Levi teases. He spares another glance at Erwin, all cleaned up, and most certainly doesn’t commit the image to memory. No, not at all. 

Erwin chuckles. “I’d hardly call a brewery  _ the man _ .”

At that, he’s handing Levi’s keys over, and Levi is thanking him. He hasn’t really been inside of Erwin’s townhouse alone, without anyone else but Erwin, and as soon as the moment passes, he can’t help but shift awkwardly from one foot to the other. He opens his mouth to speak, to thank Erwin before he leaves, but just as he does, Erwin starts talking, too.

“Thanks-”

“I-”

Levi offers Erwin a small smile. “You go.”

“I was just going to ask if you’d like to come to a show with me and Mike tomorrow night,” Erwin says with a smile, “If you’re not busy.”

Levi should be embarrassed about how quickly he says yes, but he can’t bring himself to feel that way until  _ after _ he leaves Erwin’s place, assuring that he’ll see him tomorrow night. He had no plans that night, so he won’t have to make up an excuse for Farlan or Isabel, and honestly, he’s actually pretty excited. Usually when he finds himself at a concert with Erwin, it’s with a larger group of their friends. It’ll be nice to spend some time with just Erwin and Mike, who Levi has also gotten closer with over the past few weeks. Erwin’s best friend is quiet, which Levi appreciates, but upon getting to know him better, Levi has learned that Mike has a good sense of humor and an even better taste in music. He has even managed to show Levi - a self-proclaimed music snob - a few artists that he really enjoys. 

So the next day, Levi doesn’t even think to tell Farlan and Isabel his plans to go to a show, both because they never had any plans with each other and because he knows that neither of his roommates would be interested in seeing the band that is playing that night. Even though they are his best friends and roommates, he doesn’t always have to tell them every little thing that he’s doing. So after work, Levi meets Erwin and Mike downtown to grab some food before they head to the show. What Levi doesn’t consider, however, is that maybe, his friends planned on going as well. In fact, he had safely assumed they wouldn’t. Admittedly, Farlan and Isabel are less into metal and more into pop-punk and hardcore, so he assumes they wouldn’t bother coming out to this show in particular. In retrospect, he should have asked.

Levi doesn’t see Farlan when he first walks into the venue, too caught up in conversation with Erwin and Mike and watching the way that Erwin’s eyes scan the crowd, so he nearly jumps out of his skin when a firm hand claps over his shoulder. Levi is even more surprised when he turns around to find Farlan standing behind him, looking just about as surprised (though not as curious) as Mike and Erwin look at his side. 

“I should have known you were going to be here!” Farlan says cheerfully, “I figured you were working, so I didn’t even think to ask.”

Immediately, Levi feels nervous. He can feel Mike and Erwin’s presence close to him, watching him, studying Farlan. This is the first time they’ve seen his friend, and Levi can’t help but wonder what’s going through their heads. He can’t help but wonder what Farlan thinks - or  _ will _ think, when he finds out that Levi didn’t come alone. 

“I actually wasn’t planning on coming until yesterday,” Levi says in response, keeping it short. Maybe, he won’t have to explain things. “I didn’t think  _ you’d _ be here.”

“I have a friend on the tour,” Farlan explains with a smile, “I wish I would have known, I could have gotten you in for free.”

It’s then that Farlan finally glances to Levi’s side, apparently noticing Erwin and Mike. He smiles briefly in their direction before asking, “Did you come by yourself?”

For a second, Levi contemplates lying, telling Farlan that he did in fact come alone, but he knows that it will do more harm than good. Not only will he have to try to explain to Erwin and Mike why he lied to his friend - why he didn’t say he was with them - but he knows that Farlan is perceptive. Chances are, he’s only asking because he has already taken notice of the two men by Levi’s side and wants to make sure that they aren’t some sort of a threat. So, even though he knows it’ll probably cause some problems as well, he tells the truth. 

“No,” he answers, “I uh… I came with my friends, Erwin and Mike.”

Levi steps aside, motioning to to his roommate. “This is Farlan.”

“ _Farlan_ ,” Erwin repeats, reaching out his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Farlan replies. 

Even as the three men shake hands and exchange pleasantries, Levi can feel the intensity in the air. From what he can tell, Erwin and Mike seem to trust Levi, which is comforting, but it seems that Farlan is sizing up the two men as he shakes their hands, studying them with a scrutinizing gaze. “Levi’s never mentioned you,” Farlan mutters, and Levi almost wants to curl into a ball at his words. He knows that this is going to end up being a conversation between both his roommates  _ and _ Erwin and Mike. It’s a fucking nightmare. 

Erwin, however, takes Farlan’s harsh words in stride. “We’re new friends,” he says with a smile. It’s charming, safe looking, and similar to Levi’s first impression of the man. He’s charismatic, he’ll give him that. “Levi and I recently met at a show.”

“I see,” Farlan mutters. He then turns to Levi, and with a look that says that they’ll be talking later, adds, “I’ll see you at home, I guess.”

Levi swallows. “Yeah, sounds good.”

And then, Farlan is gone. Levi exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his shoulders slumping. He doesn’t realize when Mike disappears quietly, apparently off to the bar or restroom, leaving him and Erwin alone until Erwin breaks the awkward silence and Levi glances in his direction.

“He didn’t seem too pleased to see you with us,” Erwin infers. 

Levi sighs. “That’s Farlan, he’s my roommate. He’s… A good guy. Just looking out for me, I think.”

Erwin hums. “You haven’t told him about anything, have you?”

Levi huffs out a short, humorless laugh. “What gave you that idea?”

Erwin doesn’t answer Levi’s question but instead poses one of his own. “Why is that, Levi?” To his defense, he doesn’t sound hurt or disappointed, just curious. And while Levi wants to get defensive and tell Erwin that it’s none of his fucking business, he supposes that he owes his new  _ friend _ an explanation.

“I was involved with some… shady shit, when I was younger,” Levi explains, choosing his words carefully. “When I met Farlan and Isabel, I wasn’t doing very well and they eventually helped me get out of that life. They’d be disappointed if they knew I was involved with a…”

“ _ Gang _ ?” Erwin supplies. Levi flinches at the word. He knows that the other man doesn’t care for it, and over the past month, he has come to understand why. Even though he isn’t entirely convinced that they  _ aren’t _ one, Erwin and his group of friends don’t  _ seem _ like a gang. It almost feels like an insult to refer to them as such. 

“That’s what they’d assume it is,” Levi tries to explain, but just as he starts, the next band walks on stage and his words are drowned out.

With a hand on his back, just between his shoulder blades, Erwin leans down, speaking into Levi’s ear and ending the conversation, for now. “If they’re your friends, they’re ours too. I’m sure they’ll come around.”

Levi wants to argue that it’s a bit more complicated than that, but for now, he just swallows and nods.

Levi doesn’t necessarily  _ avoid _ Farlan for the rest of the show, but he certainly doesn’t search him out in the crowd. In fact, Levi spends most of the night near the back of the room at Erwin’s side, tense and anxious for the conversation to come when he gets back home. If he knows Farlan well enough, then he knows how observant he is. His roommate will likely be able to piece things together without another word from Levi. That, and Mike’s  _ Wings _ were sewn clear as day on the breast pocket of his denim jacket. He’s sure that Farlan didn’t miss that detail.

When Erwin and Mike ask if he wants to leave before the final song of the last band, Levi feels relief flooding his body. At the very least, it’ll give him a little bit of time to come up with an explanation, some sort of rationalization to give to Farlan when he gets home. 

Tonight, Levi turns down Erwin’s offer of a ride home in favor of walking, and Erwin seems to understand, simply requesting that Levi text when gets home safely. The second he steps through the front door of the apartment, he’s glad he had that extra time, too. 

Farlan is already home, sitting at the kitchen table with Isabel, a Taco Bell bag and two cups sitting between them. 

“I didn’t get you anything. Weren’t sure how long you were going to be out with  _ Erwin Smith _ ,” Farlan says only moments after Levi walks in the door and greets them.

And  _ fuck _ , straight to the point, huh?

“Farlan -” Levi starts, but he doesn’t even get a word out before his roommate is speaking again. 

Farlan doesn’t rise from his spot at the table, but looks directly at Levi when he asks, “Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize one of the most notorious gang leaders in the Sina music scene?”

By now, Isabel has stopped eating, drink in hand, halfway to her mouth. Apparently, Farlan hasn't said anything to her yet, as she looks just as surprised as Levi anticipated. She glances between Farlan and Levi, eyes wide, mouth agape. “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

“For fuck’s sake, Levi, they were wearing the fucking  _ symbol _ on their jackets,” Farlan says, his voice raising. 

Farlan has every right to be upset, Levi knows. He was one of the few people who saw Levi when he was in the thick of it, when he was working for the Titans regularly. When he felt like he needed to rob and cheat and  hurt others  to survive. He knows why Farlan is upset - rightfully so - but he needs to argue his case. Farlan doesn’t  _ understand.  _ This is different.  “Can you let me explain?” Levi grits out.

“Sure,” Farlan retorts, motioning for Levi to go on, “Why don’t you explain to us why you’re involved with a gang, again? What the  _ fuck _ Levi?” 

Again, Isabel speaks up, this time looking pointedly at Levi. “Bro, is that true?”

Levi sighs, pinching his nose and muttering, “They’re not a gang.”

It’s going to be an uphill battle, he knows it, so he’s not surprised when Farlan laughs in his face. “That’s fucking rich.”

“Fuck, Farlan!” Levi shouts, exasperated, “Will you let me explain?”

At that, Farlan leans back in his chair, looking almost amused. “Be my guest.”

“I met Erwin a couple of months ago at a show,” Levi begins. He takes a seat at the opposite end of the table, “I had gotten into a fight and was getting my ass kicked. You guys weren’t there. I didn’t know  _ anyone _ there. These bigger dudes started shit with me, and he jumped in. He  _ saved _ me.”

Isabel frowns, “Why didn’t you tell us about that?”

Levi sighs. “It’s… Complicated.”

“It’s not like we’re going anywhere,” Farlan retorts. 

“After the show, Erwin invited me out with some friends. He seemed nice, so I agreed. It wasn’t until we were at a bar with a couple of his friends that I noticed that he had the Wings of Freedom tattooed on his arm, or that his friends were wearing them on their jackets.”

“And you didn’t leave,” Farlan infers.

“No,” Levi answers honestly, “But after that night, I had no intentions on seeing Erwin or his friends again, until Isabel was jumped.” It’s a white lie, Levi was still definitely intrigued by Erwin and wanted to see him again, but his friends don’t need to know that. 

Farlan’s eyes widen, “They weren’t -”

“ _ No _ ,” Levi insists, “No it wasn’t them. It’s just… I asked Kenny for help that night, for anything to keep you guys safe -”

“You didn’t need to do that,” Farlan interrupts.

“You know as well as I do that I did. You would have done the same,” Levi bites. When his friend doesn’t say anything else, he continues, “Kenny told me to fuck off, and after that, I reached out to Erwin.”

“ _ Why the fuck _ -”

“ _ Because _ ,” Levi cuts Farlan off, “When I confronted Erwin about his _ gang _ , he insisted that they aren’t one. That they only exist to defend those who can’t defend themselves.”

“And you just believed him,” Farlan infers, “Are you dense?”

“ _ Will you shut the fuck up? _ ” Levi finally hisses, his face deepening into a scowl. “ _ No _ . I didn’t just  _ believe _ him. But I was out of options, so I went to him for help, and he offered it, no questions asked.”

“So what’s the catch?” Isabel chimes in, watching Levi with concerned eyes. 

“As far as I can tell, there isn’t one,” Levi answers, “Erwin hasn’t asked anything from me, and his  _ friends _ seem nice. So far, he hasn’t given me any reason to believe that he’s lying. I don’t think they’re a gang. It doesn’t feel the same.”

Levi says the words half to Farlan and half to himself, because if he has learned anything over the past few months, it’s that they sure as hell don’t operate like a gang. Maybe Erwin is right. 

“They have a fucking  _ insignia _ , Levi,” Farlan argues, “They’re not a gang my ass.”

“They don’t even have a fucking  _ name _ ,” Levi spits back, “They’re good people, Farlan. I’m not stupid. They’re nothing like Kenny. They’re not like the Titans.  _ Fuck _ , I’m not even  _ working _ for them.”

“Then what are you to them?” Farlan bites back, his voice raising, “You can’t tell me you’re dense enough to think that they don’t want something from you, Levi. I’m sure they know about Kenny, about you -”

“I’m their  _ friend!” _ Levi shouts over Farlan’s words, “I wanted this to be able to protect you guys. Isabel got  _ jumped,  _ Farlan, and neither of us were there to protect her. With Erwin and his friends in our lives, we have more people on our side.  _ Good _ people.”

Farlan sighs, and from the look on his face, he believes Levi’s feelings, but not necessarily his words. “What makes you think they give a shit about me and Izzy?” he asks at last.

“Because they’re my  _ friends, _ ” Levi insists, “And they give a shit about _me_.”

Finally, Isabel steps in, placing a hand on Farlan’s arm. “I trust you, bro,” she says to Levi, then turns her attention to the man to her right. “Farlan, you know Levi wouldn’t do this if he didn’t think it was the right thing. We have to trust him.”

“That’s the problem,” Farlan mutters, glancing up at Levi, “You  _ always _ think it’s the right thing.”

Finally, Farlan stands from the kitchen table, leaving his half-eaten food and retreating to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The kitchen remains silent and incredibly tense for a moment, until Isabel speaks, reaching across the table to grab Levi’s hand. 

“I trust you, Levi,” she says with a soft smile. “They seem like good people. I’m sure Farlan will come around.”

Levi sighs. “I hope so.” 

A few minutes pass, and when Farlan doesn’t emerge from his room, Levi resolves to talk to him again before the end of the night. He can’t let their conversation end like this. 

Until then, Levi helps Isabel clean up the kitchen, and it isn’t until after he’s done that he realizes that he hasn’t texted Erwin since he arrived home. When he pulls his phone out of his back pocket, he’s unsurprised to find a single text message from the other man, received about ten minutes prior.

_ Did you get home alright? _

Levi sighs. If only Farlan saw Erwin and his friends the way that he did.

He types out a quick message.  _ Yeah, sorry. I got caught up talking to Farlan. _

Erwin is quick to text back.  _ Hopefully a good talk? _

_ Not really. I’ll figure it out though. _

Levi sends the message before sticking his phone back in his pocket and heading down the hallway to his own bedroom. He wants to talk to Farlan, to settle this now, but knows that his friend needs time. That’s the problem between the two of them, they’re too much alike, too stubborn. They butt heads and argue, but it’s only because they care about one another. 

So later that night when Levi knocks on Farlan’s door, he isn’t surprised when he isn’t invited inside, but enters anyway. He’s unsurprised to find his roommate sitting up in his bed, playing some game on his phone. 

Wordlessly, Levi takes a seat on the edge of Farlan’s bed, and after a few silent moments, he lets out a deep breath. “I’m not a stupid teenager anymore,” he finally says, “Neither are you.”

Farlan doesn’t say anything in response, and Levi isn’t surprised. 

“Get to know these people,” Levi insists,  “And if you still have a bad feeling about everything, then I’ll listen, okay? But you have to trust me on this.”

Finally, Farlan glances in Levi’s direction, and the look he gives him is loaded with pain and confusion, but also understanding. “I know you do the things you do to keep us safe,” he says, “But Isabel and I can take care of ourselves, too. Like you said, we’re not kids anymore.”

Levi nods, “I know.”

Farlan sighs. “You have to understand that I feel this way because I’ve seen you at your lowest, Levi. I know that you had good intentions when you were working with Kenny, too.”

“I know,” Levi repeats, “And I promise that’s not what this is. You have to trust me.”

Farlan seems to consider Levi’s words for a moment, searching Levi’s face for a sign of uncertainty or hesitation, but when he doesn’t find one, he shakes his head. “Look, I’ll give this Erwin guy a chance, but if I feel weird about anything - and I mean  _ anything _ \- you cut ties with them, got it?”

Levi nods. “Understood.”

* * *

 

The following days and weeks are… a challenge, to say the least. Now that Farlan and Isabel know about Levi’s involvement with Erwin and his  _ gang  _ (as Farlan will continue referring to it until further notice) Levi is able to open up a bit more to his friends and roommates, but it makes things… complicated. 

Levi has never been one for opening up and sharing his feelings, hopes and fears with others, and that’s honestly what made the entire situation between him and Erwin’s group so easy for him. He didn’t have to talk anything out with anyone. He didn’t have to share anything with Farlan and Isabel. If he was worried about Erwin or any of his friends having ulterior motives or not being who they said they were, he didn’t need to voice it. He could bury it.

Most importantly, he didn’t have to talk about Erwin at all. 

While Farlan is similar in personality to Levi - anytime he asks about Erwin and the rest of his crew, it’s all business - Isabel couldn’t be more different. Each and every time Levi comes home from a night at The Surveyor or a show with Erwin, she has questions. She wants to know _ everything _ and well, it’s frustrating.

It’s frustrating because Levi would rather not talk about it. He’d rather not let his thoughts dwell on Erwin, because if he’s being honest, he’s beginning to develop feelings for him. Feelings that he would much rather keep pushed down. It’s not that he didn’t see it coming. He has been attracted to Erwin since the moment he saw him, but well…

Well, the more time he has spent with the other man, the more fond of him he has grown. And the more that Isabel insists that he talk about him, the more that Levi dwells on those feelings.

In fact, he dwells on it so much, that he can’t help the way he perks up when he hears someone mention a past fling or ex-girlfriend of Erwin’s in passing. It’s a woman named Marie that Hange mentions, when the topic of a specific festival comes up -

_ “No, remember, that was the year that Marie came with us!”  _ Hange had exclaimed when Mike and Nanaba had been trying to remember which year it was that their favorite band played,  _ “She was so out of place there. I don’t even remember how Erwin convinced her to come.” _

And he can’t help the dread that settles in his stomach at that, when he comes to the conclusion that Erwin is, in fact, straight. It’s not that Levi felt like he had a chance with him to begin with, nor would he even pursue it, but a guy can fantasize. 

Eventually, it’s Isabel who  _ finally _ manages to convince Levi to bring her and Farlan around, as well. While Levi  _ certainly _ doesn’t want to bring both of his underage friends to The Surveyor - Mike is already taking enough of a risk letting Levi inside on a regular basis - he does step out of his comfort zone by inviting them to a party and Hange’s house one weekend. To Levi’s surprise (and dismay) Hange nearly screeches with excitement when he asks if his roommates can tag along -  _ “Yes! Of course, Levi! I’d love to meet them!” _ \- so that’s how, about two weeks after Farlan’s fateful meeting with Erwin and Mike that Levi finds himself walking into Hange’s house with his roommates in tow. 

“Hange can be… A little much at first,” Levi warns as they walk up the steps to their house. 

And, as if to prove his point, Hange practically tackles his friends upon opening the door. “You must be Farlan and Isabel!” They exclaim, “I’ve heard so much about you, it’s great to finally meet you! Please, come in.”

Immediately, Isabel is  _ beaming _ , shooting a smile back at Levi as Hange practically drags her inside the house. Farlan is… well, he’s a little harder to crack.

Unlike the smaller get-togethers that seem to happen every once in a while at Erwin’s house, there is a rather large group gathered at Hange’s. Loud music pumps through the speakers on the far end of the living room, situated near a keg and a cooler full of beer and other drinks. If Levi would have known that it was going to be a  _ party, _ rather than a quaint gathering of friends, he might have turned down the offer to bring Farlan and Isabel along, but since they’re here, they might as well make the best of it. They’re going to get to know everyone eventually, right?

It’s no surprise that Isabel seems to get along with everyone right away. She especially finds herself drawn to Hange and Petra, and Levi can’t help but feel a sense of relief when he watches her come out of her shell and get to know his other friends. Hange and Isabel practically feed off of one another, and throughout the night, their conversation rarely wanes. 

Meanwhile, Farlan stays close by Levi’s side for the majority of the night, which was to be expected. Levi knows that he’s uncomfortable, but when he gave Farlan the option of tagging along or staying at home, Farlan chose to come with, and Levi tells himself it's because Farlan is _tryin_ _g_ and not because he's trying to find a reason to hate Erwin's group. Thankfully, Erwin and his friends are well aware that Farlan is on edge, and because of that, they either tend to steer clear of him, or in Mike and Erwin’s case, attempt to make small talk. Mike, also relatively quiet, manages to get him talking a little bit after a couple of drinks, and unsurprisingly, they begin to discuss music. 

It’s awkward and it’s weird and throughout the majority of the evening, it makes Levi feel very uncomfortable - it’s like two worlds colliding - but a couple of hours after arriving at Hange’s, things finally start to feel like they’re clicking into place. While Farlan chats with Mike, who keeps changing the music to show Farlan another new band, Levi opts to sit at the other end of the room, perched on the arm of a sofa. Eventually, Erwin finds his way over to him, leaning on the back of the couch. 

“Farlan is nervous,” Levi mutters in greeting, fingers playing absentmindedly with the label on his beer while he watches his friend chat with Mike. Although he seems to be having a better time than when they first arrived, Levi can tell that he’s tense. 

“I can tell,” Erwin replies, following Levi’s gaze across the room, “But they care about you, or they wouldn’t be here.”

Levi nods, lifting the beer to his lips to take a drink. “They’re my family.”

“Then we’ll make sure that they know they’re welcome,” Erwin assures, placing a warm hand on Levi’s shoulder.

At that, Levi glances up at the other man, making eye contact for the first time during their conversation. “Thank you,” he says at last, “For everything.”

Erwin offers Levi a soft smile. “Of course. It’s what friends are for.”

And for once, Levi doesn’t argue with Erwin. He doesn’t question the meaning behind his words, cause yeah, they  _ are _ friends. That’s what this whole thing was about. 

A few moments pass as Levi watches Farlan and Mike chat back and forth before he turns his attention on Isabel, who sits cross-legged on the floor, playing some card game in the living room with Hange, Petra and a few others, her face lighting up at something Hange says. It feels… right. It’s something that Levi could get used to. 

“You know,” Erwin says, shaking Levi from his thoughts, “They’re just as protective of you as you are of them.”

Levi raises his eyebrows, glancing up at Erwin. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

“Farlan clearly worries about you,” Erwin supplies, “It’s apparent that he doesn’t want you getting caught up with the wrong people.  _ But,  _ he wants you to be happy. That’s why he’s here.”

_ He’s trying,  _ Levi thinks. He glances Farlan’s way, meeting his eyes from across the room, and Farlan shoots him a knowing look. Levi knows that they’re going to have a lot to talk about when they get home. 

“Yeah,” he mutters at last, turning his attention back to Erwin, “I just wish there was a way to prove to him that I’m not fucking up.”

When Erwin just smiles in response, Levi narrows his eyes at him. 

_ “What?” _

Finally, Erwin speaks, his voice soft. “Do you remember when we first met? How convinced you were that I had other motives for bringing you to The Surveyor after that show? For stepping in and helping you?”

Levi snorts, rolling his eyes in response. “Who says that has changed?” he retorts, taking the last sip of his beer.

Erwin, patient as ever, ignores his teasing. “Farlan is just like you,” he explains, “It will take some time, but he’ll come around.”

“Yeah?” Levi asks, “You think you know me pretty well, huh?”

“I do,” Erwin replies with an easy smile. 

Levi shoots a look his way and before he can talk himself out of it, he mutters, “Then how come you’re still such a mystery to me?”

Erwin opens his mouth for a moment then closes it again. It’s apparent that Levi caught him off guard, and Levi silently celebrates his small victory. It doesn’t last long, though, before Erwin straightens himself up and begins to step away from the sofa, motioning for Levi to follow him. Wordlessly, Levi listens. 

When they first step into the kitchen, there are a couple of people rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat, but they disperse shortly after they catch a glimpse of Erwin and Levi. “Can I make you a drink?” Erwin asks, glancing Levi’s way. 

The first thing Levi notices is how quiet it is in the kitchen, even though they’re only separated from the other room by a single wall. The second is the fact that they’re alone. 

“A beer is fine,” Levi says, shrugging. 

Erwin reaches into the fridge, grabbing a craft beer for Levi. “Here,” he offers, “From my secret stash. It’s better than the stuff they’re drinking out there.”

Levi accepts the drink, cracking it open and taking a sip before muttering “Thanks.” He watches as Erwin makes his own mixed drink from the bottles on the counter and knows that Erwin brought him in here for a reason. It wasn’t by chance that the other man lead him away from the party to chat, especially after his last comment. 

Sure enough, as soon as he has his drink in hand, Erwin smiles, calm and collected. “So,” he starts, “What is it that you want to know about me?”

Levi snorts out a short laugh, but when he realizes that Erwin is being serious, his mood quickly changes. 

_ If you’re so curious about Erwin, you should ask him yourself. _

Those had been Hange’s words, hadn’t they? Levi had nearly forgotten about that conversation until now, standing in Hange’s kitchen with Erwin himself, who is apparently ready to tell Levi everything he wants to know. It's weird, how things have changed within just a few months.

So naturally, Levi feigns disinterest, leaning against the kitchen counter and asking “What’s your favorite band?”

It’s stupid, he should be taking this seriously, but now that Erwin is in front of him, ready to answer any questions that he may have, Levi wants to dance around the subject. Thankfully for him, Erwin plays along, chuckling at the question. “All time favorite?” he asks. Levi nods in response. “Then the Eagles. They were one of the first bands that I can remember my father showing me when I was younger.”

The answer should come as a surprise, especially looking at Erwin in all of his punk rock glory now - leather jacket, tattoos and everything - but somehow it fits. 

Erwin crosses the room, drink in hand, and leans up against the counter opposite of Levi before asking, “What about you?” 

Levi huffs. “All time? Refused. Hands down.”

Erwin nods, “They’re good. Saw them live a few years ago at a festival.”

“Fuck off,” Levi mutters, “I’d kill to see ‘em live.”

“What about the best show you’ve ever seen?” Erwin asks, playing along with Levi’s game.

Levi can read him, knows that Erwin is using it against him to get him to come out of his shell, but he plays along for now. “Glassjaw. Secret show at The Underground a few years ago. It was fucking wild.”

“I can imagine,” Erwin says with a smile. 

“You?” Levi asks in return. 

Erwin hums in thought, closing his eyes as if he’s trying to visualize the show in particular. “It’s a toss-up,” he answers eventually, “Thursday played a festival aftershow at a tiny venue in my hometown a few years back and it was incredible. But recently, I saw American Football at The Shrine and you could hear a pin drop. I’ve never seen an entire venue so enamored by a band.” 

The way Erwin talks about both shows, Levi can tell that he has really given his answer a bit of thought, that he really loves live music just as much as he says he does. Levi wants to ask him to elaborate, could talk music with him all night, but he stops himself. Finally, before Erwin can say anything else and before Levi talks himself out of it, he asks, “How did you end up here, doing this?”

Erwin doesn’t ask Levi what he means, but he does take a moment to respond. For a beat of silence, Erwin stares thoughtfully at his drink, taking another sip before he begins to answer Levi’s question.

“My father would take my to concerts when I was younger,” he begins, “I remember, as a small child, sitting on his shoulders and looking over the entire crowd at a festival and I think I instantly fell in love with it.” Erwin smiles at the memory, something lighting up in his eyes when he talks about it.

“He passed when I was fourteen, and for a long time after, I couldn’t bring myself to go to any shows for fear of it being too painful…” Erwin continues, “But when I eventually did, I couldn’t stop. It was like I found belonging in music - I found something that I knew my father loved when he was my age, and it was like this… connection. The same connection we had when he was alive. It’s like he was still there with me.”

“ _ But _ , I eventually realized that there were people who wanted to ruin that for others. People who used the violence associated with certain types of music to take advantage of others. I couldn’t do something about it when I was just a kid, so we do something about it now - now that we’re in a position to do so.”

And  _ fuck _ .

Erwin’s words hit Levi hard. Levi didn’t expect quite the explanation from the other man and certainly didn’t expect him to open up completely, considering how much of an enigma he has been in the past few months. Even Erwin’s own crew seems to see him in the same light - untouchable and unreadable. But now, just after one simple question, Erwin opens up to Levi entirely, retelling a story that he obviously holds very dear to his heart, if the loaded look in his eyes has anything to say about it.  

That, and Erwin’s story resonates with Levi, because he has lived it as well. Because, after he lost his mom, he found belonging in music, too.  

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Levi mutters before he can stop himself, chest heavy.

It isn’t until Erwin speaks that Levi realizes that he’s staring. It isn’t until those words cut through - “Levi? Are you alright?” - that Levi realizes he’s nearly on the verge of tears.

Erwin manages to shake him out of it after a few seconds, and Levi turns his face away, scrubbing a hand quickly through his hair in an attempt to ground himself and keep his composure. He’s not sure what it is about Erwin or his story, but suddenly, it has Levi wanting to open up as well. 

“I lost my mom when I was in high school,” he hears himself mutter without even thinking about it. He doesn’t talk about it often. Hell, he rarely even lets Farlan or Isabel accompany him when he visits her grave. It happened nearly six years ago now, but it still feels like a fresh wound at times. Especially right now. 

“Music was all I had there for a while, so I get it,” he continues, schooling his face in an attempt to keep his emotions in check. “Sometimes, I don’t know what I’d do without all of this… Without Farlan and Isabel… I’d -”

Levi’s voice catches in his throat, and before he knows what’s happening, he feels a tear rolling down his cheek. Then another. It’s shitty. It’s embarrassing. Normally, Levi has no problem holding himself together, keeping up this wall, but he's had a few drinks and Erwin's words were so unexpected and…

And the next thing Levi knows, he’s using the sleeves of his jacket to wipe away the embarrassing tears, and then there’s a hand on his shoulder and Erwin -  _ Erwin,  _ who he just found himself opening up to more than most people in his life, is stepping forward to embrace him. And Levi just lets it happen. His arms hang useless at his sides, but Erwin’s touch isn’t uncomfortable by any means, it’s just unexpected.  _ All of this _ is unexpected. 

The hug doesn’t last for long, and after a moment, Erwin steps away, allowing Levi his space. Wordlessly, he reaches down, and with his thumb, he brushes one last stray tear from Levi’s cheek.

“Forgive me,” Erwin says, voice soft, “You just…. Seemed like you could use it.”

Levi chokes out a laugh, averting his eyes from Erwin’s searching gaze. “Yeah,” he mutters, “That was embarrassing.”

Erwin is quiet for a moment and Levi is sure that if he looked up right now, the emotion would be written all over his face, but he can’t. He can’t look Erwin in the eye, not now. So instead, he just listens when Erwins says, “That’s not embarrassing. No, Levi. You -”

But he doesn’t get to finish his thought, because at that same moment, Farlan makes his presence in the kitchen known by clearing his throat. Suddenly, the party comes rushing back to Levi - the noise from the living room, the smell of alcohol,  _ Erwin _ , all too close for comfort and his roommate, who is apparently standing in the doorway of the kitchen. How long has he been there? 

“Uh hey, Levi,” Farlan mutters, stepping forward, “We should - _ oh,  _ holy shit, are you good?”

When Levi glances up, Farlan’s expression transforms from annoyed to confused to concerned in a matter of seconds, and Levi knows that it’s likely because of how he looks right now. Farlan is frozen halfway across the room and Levi realizes that this was probably something strange to walk into.

He clears his own throat, running a hand through his hair again and straightening his jacket in an attempt to make himself look more put together. “Yeah, what’s up?”

For a moment, Farlan glances between Levi and Erwin, who has taken a couple of steps back now, before continuing, “We should probably get going soon. Izzy has to work early tomorrow.”

Levi nods, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Right, I’ll get us an Uber.”

Isabel is quick to emerge from the living room as Levi taps away on his phone, seemingly aware of the plan and oblivious of the heavy mood in the room as she approaches the group in the kitchen. “It was great meeting you, Erwin!” she exclaims. 

“You too, Isabel,” Erwin replies with a fond smile before turning to Levi’s grumpier roommate. “Farlan, great to see you.”

Farlan clears his throat. “Yeah, you too man.”

A few moments pass, and as Farlan and Isabel gather themselves and say their goodbyes, Levi and Erwin are left alone in the kitchen once more. The silence this time around feels a bit heavier, but better in a weird way. And when Erwin looks at Levi, it isn’t with pity, but simply understanding. 

Before Erwin can say anything about their previous conversation, though, Levi speaks up. “Thanks for making them feel a little more at home tonight,” he says, “Isabel seems excited to meet everyone. Farlan… will take some work.”

“Of course,” Erwin says with a smile, “I know Hange was glad to have them over as well.”

Levi nods. Then, before the silence fully settles, he glances at his phone. “Uh, our ride’s almost here. See you later?”

“I’ll text you,” Erwin promises.

And just like that, the night is over. 

The entire ride home, Isabel cannot stop talking about how _ great _ Levi’s new friends are, about how she wishes she didn’t work in the morning because she’d love to stay there all night. Meanwhile, Farlan begrudgingly mutters that the party wasn’t bad, the music was good, and everyone seems  _ alright _ . Under any other circumstances, Levi would be excited that his roommates seem to enjoy - or at the very least slightly trust - his new group of friends, but he remains silent for the majority of the drive, mind stuck on his conversation with Erwin in the kitchen.

_ If you’re so curious about Erwin, you should ask him yourself. _

Hange had been right. Apparently, all he had to do was ask. He didn’t expect Erwin to open up to him so freely and he  _ certainly _ didn’t anticipate nearly having a fucking breakdown in response, but well, maybe that’s why people are so drawn to him. He’s charismatic, charming and handsome. He’s easy to talk to and incredibly empathetic. Levi rarely talks about his mom, yet he found himself easily opening up to Erwin tonight.

Two months ago, if Levi found his thoughts dwelling on the other man, it was either out of frustration or physical attraction, but now…  _ now _ , everything has changed. 

Levi is  _ so _ caught up on Erwin and their conversation, that when they pull up to the apartment complex and get out of the Uber, he doesn’t immediately notice the two figures waiting for him on the front steps. In fact, it’s Isabel who sees them first, sticking an arm out to stop Farlan and Levi from taking another step forward.

“Uh… bro?”

Levi glances up, his gaze focusing, and suddenly, his heart drops to his stomach. Any excitement or confusion lingering from the party quickly dissipates when he lays eyes on Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, waiting for him outside of his apartment. Levi doesn’t know much about either man, but he knows enough to be concerned. The last time he saw either of them was when he was regularly working jobs for Kenny. 

Before Levi can even get a word out, Reiner is taking a step forward. “Levi, it’s good to see you.”

“Wish I could say the same to you,” Levi mutters. In fact, the last time he saw either man was the night he told his uncle that he was done, that he wasn’t going to be working for the Titans anymore. Silently, Levi nods to Farlan. 

“Go inside.”

And thankfully, Farlan doesn’t argue. Even as Isabel opens her mouth to protest, Farlan grabs her by the shoulders and ushers her inside. Levi knows that they’ll be waiting for him in the hallway, that they’ll hear every word of the following altercation, but he feels better with them out of sight. 

As soon as the building’s door clicks shut, Levi is sneering at the two men.

_ “What the fuck do you want?” _

“Your help,” Reiner says easily, “We’ve got a job for you.”

Levi scoffs. “I must’ve underestimated how fucking dense you two actually are. What part of  _ I’m out _ do you not understand? It’s been two years.”

“Two years is a little generous,” Reiner offers, “I know you’ve done some shit on the side for Kenny since then.”

“So what if I have?” Levi bites, “I’m not anymore, and both of you should know that.”

“We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t need you,” Bertholdt offers, standing from his spot on the steps, “Kenny’s orders.”

“Well you can tell my uncle that I don’t give a fuck what he needs. I told you, _ I’m out _ ,” Levi grits. 

“It’s good money,” Reiner insists, “Enough to get you guys out of this shithole.”

“Even better reason to say no,” Levi counters without even giving the offer a thought, “Now get the fuck out of my sight. I don’t want anything to do with this.”

At that, Levi continues the walk up to his apartment building, brushing past Reiner on his way, blood boiling.

“Kenny will be disappointed,” Reiner shouts at his back, “So will Uri.” 

Levi halts in his tracks, fists clenching at his side. Through gritted teeth, he mutters, “You can tell  _ Kenny _ and his shitty boss that if they're so unhappy, they can come talk to me themselves.”

And at that, Levi strides forward, throwing open the building’s front door and letting it slam behind him. Sure enough, Farlan and Isabel are waiting for him in the corridor, eyes wide. 

“Should we -” Farlan starts, glancing out the window.

“Give ‘em five minutes,” Levi mutters, brushing past his roommates and up the stairs, “If they’re still there by then, call the cops.”

Levi is through the front door and in the kitchen a good thirty seconds before Farlan and Isabel, which gives him enough time to pull himself together and start formulating a plan. He probably won’t sleep tonight, too worried about Reiner and Bertholdt or anyone else showing up at their apartment, but Farlan and Isabel don’t need to know that. He steels himself, waiting for the door to shut behind them.

“Should we be worried?” Farlan asks as soon as it clicks shut and the locks slide into place. 

Levi shakes his head, “ _ No _ . No, they’re desperate. They’re not going to try anything.” 

Farlan comes to rest at Levi’s side and sighs, letting his head fall to his hands on the kitchen counter. Meanwhile, Isabel quietly slips behind him, taking a seat at the table. “Well,” he mutters, “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad we’ve got Erwin and his friends on our side.”

Levi lets out a deep breath. “Yeah, me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit! Stuff happened!
> 
> I was so stoked to finally write Farlan finding out about Erwin and Levi and Erwin getting a little bit closer. And I bet ya didn't see the little twist at the end coming! What's gonna happen next?! DISCUSS. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, small little author's note: Because this fic is purely self-indulgent and basically just allows me to write a bunch about the bands I love and going to concerts, I had to include some of my favorite artists and shows in this chapter. So, a little more info - I have always loved the Eagles, and even though I don't think they're hardcore or edgy by any means, they seemed like a band that Erwin would still love if his father showed them to him. 
> 
> I adore Refused and the raw energy of their music reminds me of something that Levi would really enjoy. Same with Glassjaw. (Like Levi, I've seen them in a tiny local venue and it was INSANE.)
> 
> Thursday is a band that I've loved since I was a teenager and they seemed like one that would really resonate with Erwin as well. That, and I wanted an excuse to mention them. American Football are another that aren't hardcore or punk by any means, but Erwin is definitely the type too listen to a wide range of music, so I could see him enjoying them. (The show he mentions is also a show I saw a few years back. I had never heard a venue so quiet while the band played. It was beautiful).
> 
> Okay, that's all. I'm gonna stop gushing about all the bands I love now.


	5. Because You're Just Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I know you, because you're just like me_  
>  _Always questioning every single thing_  
>  _Never giving up without a fight_  
>  _Because for you, your resistance is a way of life_  
>  _Young and angry, with every right to be_  
>  \- "Against Them All" - Stick To Your Guns
> 
> Oooooh boy, have I been excited to share this chapter! 
> 
> There's a bit of a fight scene in here, which I rarely write, so apologies if it feels weird or confusing to read, haha. I also changed the tags in this to include violence so just... be warned. There will be a bit more violence throughout this story (I mean, it is about the punk scene after all) but I'll be sure to mention it at the beginning of each chapter, just in case you need a forewarning. (I also try not to go too over the top with anything, so don't expect super detailed violence or gore, I'm not about that life.)
> 
> ALSO, artists mentioned in this chapter are Death Cab For Cutie, Bon Iver, Copeland, Bright Eyes, Owl City, FEVER 333, Thrice, Nothing But Thieves and Stick To Your Guns. (Not super punk rock this time around, other than FEVER 333, Thrice, Nothing But Thieves & Stick To Your Guns haha). THERE'S A LOT, SORRY! 
> 
> Songs that I would recommend/that I think Erwin and Levi would like are:  
> ["Title And Registration"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XmbvfxMiUE) \- Death Cab For Cutie  
> ["Holocene"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWcyIpul8OE) \- Bon Iver  
> ["The Day I Lost My Voice (Suitcase Song)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gulpiK2WyaE) \- Copeland  
> ["First Day Of My Life"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQD5d_qBhzQ) \- Bright Eyes  
> ["Vanilla Twilight"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk) \- Owl City  
> ["Burn It"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuNLJuSUDqo) \- FEVER 333  
> ["Only Us"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKi6yzy6ue0) \- Thrice  
> ["I'm Not Made By Design](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEFI572szJA) \- Nothing But Thieves  
> ["Against Them All"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AUVQHYkmnE) \- Stick To Your Guns

Levi doesn’t tell Erwin about his run-in with Reiner and Bertholdt.

He seriously considers it. In fact, while he sits awake that night, occasionally glancing out his bedroom window, Levi has to talk himself out of calling Erwin and requesting his presence at his apartment. It’s tempting and it would certainly be comforting to have the other man and his friends around as additional protection, but it would also mean telling Erwin  _ everything _ . It would mean telling Erwin - this good-hearted man who just wants the best for the music scene and his friends - that he was involved in one of the largest, most violent and most notorious gangs in the city for years. That just doesn’t sit right with him.

The decision  _ kills _ Levi, though. He first sought out Erwin and his friends because he felt as if he couldn’t protect his makeshift family, but now, when he needs them most, he feels as if he can’t ask them for help without revealing the ugliest pieces of his past. It would be different if Levi had been some low level criminal, if he had some sort of record for break-ins or drug use, but when you managed to evade police at the age of sixteen for assault, robbery and drug trafficking, it’s not really a past you want people knowing about.

That, and Levi is terrified of what Erwin's reaction would be if he knew. The Titans were the exact people that Erwin wanted to rid from the music scene and his city. And Levi had been one of them at one point. He’s the nephew of one of them. It’s in his blood.

Thankfully, after the altercation with Reiner and Bertholdt, nothing happens. For the first week following that night, Levi constantly feels on edge, as if he’ll find one of them waiting for him around every corner he turns, but eventually, the anxiety and fear subsides. Levi likes to think that Kenny and his lackeys aren’t stupid enough to retaliate for turning down a job, and when he doesn’t hear from his uncle or the others for a week, he finally feels like he can breathe again.

In the meantime, Levi finds himself becoming even more immersed in Erwin and his friends’ lives. Now that Farlan and Isabel know and have met them, Levi feels much more comfortable spending more time with them. It isn’t always easy - Farlan still doesn’t trust them completely - but it’s better than keeping secrets from his roommates. Sometimes, they tag along, but most of the time, Levi hangs out with Erwin when his roommates are at work or busy.

To Levi’s relief, Erwin and his friends seem to really like Farlan and Isabel, as well.

“You just need to bring him around more often,” Mike tells Levi on an exhale of smoke one evening, passing a joint from the front seat of Hange’s car to Erwin, who sits next to Levi in the back. They’re on their way to get food late at night one Wednesday - something that has slowly become a ritual between some members of their group - when Mike brings up Levi’s friend. Hange, behind the wheel declines the offer when Erwin tries to hand the joint to them next, and instead, he passes it to Levi. 

“I know,” Levi mutters, “He’s coming around, it’s just… hard.” He isn’t normally one to smoke weed, but it helps to calm his nerves and lessen his frustration when he thinks about the way Farlan sees his friends. The smoke is harsh when it hits his lungs and he coughs, passing the joint back to Mike, who smiles at him. 

“He’s a tight ass,” Hange teases from behind the wheel, and Levi huffs out a short laugh. 

“What’s he so worried about, anyway?” Mike probes. “It’s not like we’ve done anything to justify his feelings.”

Levi realizes that the question  _ isn’t  _ rhetorical when Mike glances his way for a response. His mouth opens and closes as he searches for an answer that doesn’t include divulging his his entire past to everyone in the vehicle. 

Thankfully, Erwin seems to notice Levi’s reluctance to answer and jumps in. “From an outside perspective, we  _ do  _ seem like a gang, Mike,” he explains, “Levi felt the same way when we first met, and I recall Nanaba having reservations when you first introduced her to us.” 

Mike sighs, “Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

“Better to be feared than not, right?” Hange asks from the front seat.  

Erwin chuckles. “I’m not sure I agree with that, but I believe that’s the predicament we’ve found ourselves in.”

Then, Erwin is turning to Levi, offering him a small smile before saying, just quiet enough for him to hear, “He’ll come around.” 

For a moment, Levi feels as if he’s alone with the other man. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s a little high, or if it’s the way that Erwin looks at him like he’s the only person in the vehicle, but it causes him to flush slightly, glad that it’s dark in the back seat. 

Shaking himself out of it, Levi glances back up at Hange. “Oi, are we almost there four eyes? I’m fucking starving.”

* * *

 

At least once a weekend, Levi frequents The Surveyor with Erwin and his friends, as well. He brings Farlan and Isabel around once or twice, but most of the time, he goes alone. Mostly, Levi goes just to sit at the bar with Erwin and Mike and talk shit, be it about music, shows or recently, Mike’s vacation plans with Nanaba at the start of next year. 

On the weekends, Levi tends to learn the most about Erwin. It’s on one of those nights that Mike tells Levi about the time they traveled overseas to go to a music festival and camped out in the mud, losing all of their food and supplies to a freak rainstorm before somehow scoring all access passes to watch the rest of the show from backstage. Another time, Erwin tells him about how Hange nearly burned the bar down doing some ridiculous science experiment. Most of the time, though, the others take the time to tell small, seemingly insignificant stories about Erwin, but Levi finds himself hanging on to each and every one of them, whether he wants to or not. Levi learns that, while Erwin might have a tough exterior, he’s really a softie at heart who loves artists like Death Cab For Cutie, Bon Iver and Copeland. 

“How much did you pay to go see Death Cab at Red Rocks that one time?” Hange teases Erwin, who just chuckles in response, one night. They turn to Levi, then, muttering, “Way too much.  _ And _ he went alone.” 

He also learns that Erwin is still incredibly close with his mom, when the other man steps out of the bar to take a call from her one night, and that he drives home to see her nearly every holiday, since he’s her only child. 

Levi, however, is a bit tougher to crack. 

“Guilty pleasure band,” Hange probes one night, leaning drunk against the bar.

Levi rolls his eyes. “I don’t have any guilty pleasures. That would imply that I felt ashamed of the music I listen to.”

“Oh shit!” Petra exclaims from the other side of Hange. Levi hears Erwin laugh from behind him.

“Oh  _ come on _ ,” Hange pushes, “There’s got to be  _ something _ that tough lil’ Levi is embarrassed about liking. Come on, I’ll tell you mine.” 

At that, Levi takes a swig of his beer - what’s he on now, four? Maybe five? - and leans in close to Hange, whispering in a deadpan voice, “I fucking love Owl City.”

A roar of laughter escapes Hange, and Levi takes that as his excuse to make a swift exit to the back patio of the bar for a cigarette. He doesn’t have to look to know that Erwin is following him. 

Levi pulls two cigarettes out of his pack, lighting his own and taking the first drag by the time the other man appears next to him. “Alright, what did you tell them?” Erwin asks, a smile pulling at his lips. 

They’ve all had a bit to drink tonight, and Erwin is no exception. He’s still composed, but Levi can see it in his eyes. “None of your fucking business, Smith,” Levi says on an exhale, “It’s called a guilty pleasure for a reason.” 

He hands over the other cigarette, offering to light it as well. Erwin leans down as Levi flicks the lighter, and for a brief moment, time seems to stand still, their eyes meeting over the small flame. Eventually, Erwin pulls back, taking a drag of the cigarette before pushing a little further. “And here I thought we were friends.”

“Hah,” Levi smirks, “You’re going to have to try a little harder than that.”

“And why does Hange get to know?” Erwin asks.

“Because they’re so fucked up, they won’t remember it in the morning,” Levi quips. 

“Guess I need another drink,” Erwin mutters. 

The morning after that is a struggle. After his conversation with Erwin outside, Levi returns to have a few more drinks at the bar before getting an Uber home, knowing very well that he has to be at work by 8am the next morning. His head hits the pillow by about 2:30, and when he wakes less than five hours later, it’s with a raging headache and upset stomach. A greasy breakfast, scorching shower and an hour later, he’s counting the register at the record store and dreading the next eight hours, mentally reminding himself never to go drink for drink with Hange again.  _ Fucking psychopath.  _

Some pain pills, a Pedialyte and about four hours into his shift, though, Levi’s day gets significantly better.

With the register situated about halfway through the store, it’s hard for Levi to see every single patron that steps foot inside, so he doesn’t greet the man when he first walks in, but when a coffee cup appears on the counter in Levi’s line of vision, he’s quick to look up. And there, standing directly in front of him, is Erwin Smith, a smile spread across his face and a coffee in hand.

Levi doesn’t have enough time to school his features, and the surprise is evident on his face when he asks, “What are you doing here?”

“I figured you could use some coffee,” Erwin says with ease, pushing the cup a little closer to Levi, “If you felt at all how I did when I woke up this morning.”

Levi takes the cup. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I had a half day,” Erwin replies. He takes a sip of his drink and Levi does the same. A little too much cream, but it’s good, nonetheless. 

“Lucky you,” Levi mutters, “I feel like I’m fucking dying.”

“I should’ve warned you about trying to keep up with Hange,” Erwin says, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“Yeah,” Levi mutters, “Lesson learned. Thanks for the coffee.”

Erwin takes a step away from the counter, glancing at the  _ staff picks _ label on the front of it. Down the length of the register, each employee has chosen a few of their favorite records to display. Naturally, he gravitates towards Levi’s name.

“Any recommendations?” he asks, fingering through the stack of CDs. 

Levi hums. “The new FEVER 333 album is killer. Same with Thrice and Nothing But Thieves.” 

Erwin nods, grabbing one of the albums and picking it up, examining the cover art. “No Owl City?” he deadpans. 

Levi’s eyes go wide at his words, but they’re quick to narrow as he bites, “ _ That fucking asshole _ .”

Erwin can’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry, I had to ask them.”

“Oh, you’re  _ both _ on my shit list,” Levi grits, “I see what this was, the coffee was to lessen the blow. Fuck you, Smith.”

Erwin’s laughter only continues. “No, the coffee was sincere,” he promises, “I just couldn’t help myself. I actually came down to ask you if you wanted to come to a show tomorrow night.”

“What is it, Death Cab For Cutie or Bright Eyes or some other emo bullshit?” Levi shoots back, eyes like daggers. 

“Ouch,” Erwin mutters, “No, Stick To Your Guns are playing The Underground. Hange and I were going to buy tickets today, before they sell out. I can get one for you as well, if you’d like.”

Levi considers it for a moment before shrugging. “Sure,” he replies, “You’re buying though. You owe me for this shit.”

Erwin laughs again, “That’s fair.”

* * *

 

By now, the way that Erwin watches the crowd is no surprise to Levi. Unless it’s a band that he truly  _ loves _ , Erwin spends most of his time near the back of the room at the bar, or just behind the soundboard, both where the view and the sound are best. He’s not one to get in the crowd to mosh or sing along, but Levi does catch him bobbing his head along or mouthing the words from time to time, and given everything he has told Levi about his love for music, Levi knows that he’s enjoying himself, even when it doesn’t look like it.

At the show at The Underground that night though, Erwin seems different. When Levi approaches, sweaty and out of breath from spending time in the moving mass of bodies near the stage, Erwin barely acknowledges him. Instad, he keeps his gaze laser-focused on the crowd, eyebrows drawn, body tense.

“You seem keyed up,” Levi says between songs while the band tunes their instruments, “What’s going on?”

Hange, who stands on the other side of Erwin, answers for him. “Those guys,” they mutter, nodding to a small group men standing on the outskirts of the crowd, just out of the stage lights but not far enough away to miss entirely. All three men are wearing dark jackets with the hoods pulled up, their hands in their pockets, and like Erwin, they’re watching the crowd.

Levi realizes, with a start, that he recognizes them. They’re Titans. Low-level thugs, but they’re definitely Titans. He has seen them once or twice on jobs with Reiner and Bertholdt. It’s not uncommon to see them at shows - afterall, they’re human and they enjoy music too - but Levi hasn’t seen these men in particular since he worked with his uncle. He doesn’t even know their names, only met them once or twice in passing, but it’s enough to send a thrill down his spine. How did he miss them before?

“Titans,” Hange mutters. Levi doesn’t tell them that he already knew that. “I haven’t seen them around here in awhile.”

Levi hums, watching their movements, pretending not to recognize them. They seem high strung, too, and he can’t help but wonder why they’re here. 

“The last time those guys were here, Mike and Erwin nearly went to jail,” Hange continues, “One of them was trying to take advantage of a girl in the crowd and uh... shit got a little out of hand.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Levi mutters. In a fucked up way, Levi feels relief at the idea that maybe, they’re not here for him. Maybe, it’s just a coincidence. However, that doesn’t stop another wave of adrenaline from flooding his senses. “Do you think they’ll try anything tonight?”

“We’ll see,” Erwin finally speaks. Then, the band is launching into another song. 

It goes unspoken that if anything  _ does _ happen, Erwin is likely to intervene. Which means Hange will. Which means Levi will probably get involved, too.

He swallows, fingers twitching at his sides. He hasn’t fought since the night he met Erwin, and suddenly, he worries if he has gotten rusty in the few months since then. He hopes that it won’t come down to that, though. 

For the majority of the night, it seems as if Levi’s hopes will come true. Throughout the night, Erwin seems to relax a bit. He watches as the Titans hang near the back of the crowd, talking among one another but mostly keeping to themselves. Levi can’t help but watch as well, and silently feels thankful that they aren’t causing any trouble. 

The night is fairly uneventful, up until the fourth song of the headlining band’s set. By the time Stick To Your Guns goes on, the room erupts, and when the three men  _ still _ haven’t caused any trouble, Levi writes it off as nothing. Maybe, they just came to watch the show. Even Hange eventually wanders off to the bar to chat with a friend who works at the venue, only shooting a glance Erwin’s way every once in a while. 

Levi eventually allows himself to relax, but in an instant, everything changes. During the fourth song of the band’s set, Erwin nudges Levi and mumbles something about running to the restroom, and Levi thinks nothing of it, staying in place at their spot near the back of the room. At least, he thinks nothing of it until he spots some movement at the back of the crowd. Sure enough, just as Erwin crosses the venue to head to the restroom, the three men that they’ve been watching all night finally move, making a bee-line for Erwin, and it appears that Erwin hasn't noticed.

Levi glances toward where Hange stands, a few yards off at the bar, then back to Erwin, stepping into the restroom unaware of the three men following at a safe distance behind him, and he makes a quick decision. While the backup would be nice, it’ll take too much time to get Hange and explain the situation to them. He needs to act, and  _ now _ .

Levi moves fast, using his small stature to his advantage as he snakes through the large crowd and hurries to the restroom, hoping he isn’t too late. As he crosses the venue, adrenaline floods his senses, lighting his body on fire, and as much as Levi  _ hates _ fighting, he loves this feeling - the fight or flight, the calm before the storm.

Levi enters the room quietly, pushing the door open and closing it softly behind himself so as not to make a sound. If he knows how these guys operate, they’re going to try to outnumber Erwin in close quarters, when they can get him alone. 

From the entryway of the restroom, Levi can’t immediately see anything, hidden behind a sharp corner, but he  _ can _ hear over the loud noise of the band playing on stage. The voices are slightly muffled, but they echo along the bathroom tile, allowing Levi to hear enough. 

“Whatcha gonna go without your big friend?” he hears one of the men taunting, obviously pointed at Erwin. “You’re all alone.” His voice is gruff, threatening, but when Erwin speaks, he’s calm and collected.

“You know as well as I do that you aren’t welcome here,” he replies, dancing around the man’s question. 

The first man to speak laughs loudly, the sound of it echoing throughout the empty restroom. “What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?”

“I don’t  _ want _ to do anything,” Erwin replies easily, unfazed by the man’s threatening tone. 

And that, apparently, sets him off. 

Levi hears movement, followed by a growled, “Too bad.” Then, it all happens rather quickly. He can hear the sound of a body slamming against a bathroom stall, of metal screeching under the weight and the tell-tale sounds of a struggle. In an instant, Levi springs into action, and it all comes as second nature. He didn’t want to step in, but with three of them against Erwin, he has to make his presence known, and he needs to do so now. 

Levi rounds the corner just in time to see Erwin landing a swift punch on the jaw of who he assumes was the guy who had been threatening him - also the largest of the three - but quickly, the tide turns against him. Another man grabs Erwin, catching him off guard and slamming him up against the stall divider. In such close quarters, it's difficult for Erwin to fight back, but Levi doesn't focus on that. Not now.

Instead, Levi's pace quickens, and it’s then that the third man - the lookout - spies him. He doesn’t seem to recognize Levi, but he does square up. “Nothing to see here kid,” he grumbles, “Get lost.”

Levi doesn’t say a word in response. Instead, he just  _ moves, _ low and fast. And when the man tries to take a swing at him, muttering a low, “I warned you,” Levi sidesteps him, grabbing his arm and using his momentum to throw him to the ground. The guy is much larger than him, and when he falls, he falls hard. Levi is fast, landing a swift kick to his jaw before fisting a hand in his hair and slamming his head against the floor for good measure. 

It happens in the blink of an eye, but by the time Levi is standing up, the second man is coming for him. Levi doesn’t quite have the time to react as quickly this time around, and the man manages to land a punch to his gut. It knocks the wind out of Levi, but he doesn’t have the time to double over in pain. Instead, he takes the moment that the other man backs off to strike upwards with a closed fist, hitting him directly in the throat. As he stumbles backward, Levi grabs his shoulders, kneeing him in the stomach, then face, before shoving him to the ground as well. 

He’s quick to turn this time, having learned his lesson, and when he does, it’s to find that the larger man hasn’t turned his way like the others, but instead has Erwin on the ground. Levi winces as he approaches, watching as the man lands a few punches, Erwin clearly struggling beneath him. Levi moves fast, reaching down to pull the knife from his boot, and within seconds, he’s leaning over the man, pressing the blade against his throat.

Caught off guard, the man freezes, Erwin sputtering and squirming beneath him. 

“I suggest you get the fuck off of him,” Levi hisses, his voice low and rough, “Unless you want me to cut your throat.”

To Levi’s surprise, the man has the audacity to fucking laugh. When he speaks, it’s with a familiar voice. “You don’t have the guts,  _ Levi _ .”

At the mention of his name, Levi’s stomach drops. He knew that he recognized the group of men, but couldn’t remember their names and had only worked with them once or twice. Apparently, though, they knew who he was. For a split second, he wonders if they knew he was here all along. What game were they playing?

Levi recovers quickly, though, masking his surprise and sneering. “Wanna fucking bet?”

Levi has fought before, but he hasn’t killed. However, that doesn’t mean that he has any reservations when he presses the knife harder into the man’s skin, letting the tip break through flesh. He feels a slight give, hears a hiss of pain and feels the man tense beneath him.

Finally, the man raises his hands in surrender, and Levi is quick to drop the knife in favor of grabbing him by the hair and slamming his head as hard as possible against the side of the bathroom stall. Just a couple of hard blows, and the man goes limp beneath him. 

Levi heaves out a labored breath, but he doesn’t take the time to recover from the fight. Quickly, he’s reaching a hand out to Erwin and hauls the other man to his feet. Erwin looks worse for wear - the Titan that he’d been fighting definitely did a number on him, judging by his split lip and blood on his brow - but Levi doesn’t mention it now. Wordlessly, they exit the bathroom, Levi leading the way through the crowd until they reach the bar.

Hange’s eyes widen when they see the pair approaching. 

“Holy fuck, what -”

Levi doesn’t let them finish, grabbing their arm as they walk by. “We need to go,” he grumbles, “ _ Now _ .”

Naturally, The Surveyor is the first place they go. 

Although it seems as if it was an isolated incident, Erwin insists on stopping by Mike’s bar to warn him, just in case. They don’t talk much about it on the way there, either. Thankfully, Hange had driven to the show, so they don’t have to walk and the car ride is short. Hange only manages to get in a few questions.

“Was it just the three of them?” 

“Yes,” Erwin answers, “I should have known better. They cornered me the second they could get me alone.”

Hange hums thoughtfully, drumming their fingers on the steering wheel. “Do you think they targeted you specifically?”

“Absolutely,” he replies again, “I believe it was supposed to be some form of retaliation for last time.”

Hange huffs. “Bullshit.”

“I don’t know what I would have done had Levi not shown up,” Erwin says at last. He had been looking over his wounds - a split lip, bruised jaw and small gash just above his eyebrow - in the rear-view mirror as he spoke, but at that, he glances to the backseat, to Levi. They make eye contact in the mirror and Levi quickly averts his eyes, anxious.

“Tsk,” Levi diverts his attention to the cityscape outside the window, buildings quickly passing by, neon lights and dark alleyways. “Right place right time. That’s all.”

He can feel Erwin’s eyes on him still and twitches uncomfortably under his gaze. Levi knows that Erwin heard one of the men say his name, knows that they recognized him. He knows it’s only a matter of time before he brings it up or puts the pieces together and this whole fucking thing comes crumbling down. 

The man had been right about one thing. Levi didn’t have the guts to cut his throat. He didn’t have it in him to kill someone, not unless he absolutely had to. In the back of his mind, he can’t help but wonder if they’ll go running back to Kenny or his boss. Will they tell them about what happened, or be too embarrassed to say anything? 

Levi’s thoughts are cut short, however, when they pull up to the back parking lot of The Surveyor. He’s quick to exit the vehicle, anything to avoid being alone with Erwin in a cramped space, but it immediately backfires. While Hange makes their way through the back door, Erwin quickly grabs Levi’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

_ Here it comes. _

Levi braces himself, waiting for Erwin to confront him about the altercation in the bathroom, about the Titans and his involvement with them. He waits for this all to be over, but it doesn’t come. 

“I didn’t get the chance to properly thank you,” Erwin says once they’re alone. The back door swings shut behind Hange, and suddenly it’s dead silent in the parking lot. 

Levi swallows. It’s not what he expected to hear, and it takes him a moment to compose himself enough to reply. “Yeah, it’s whatever. You would have done the same for anyone else.”

“But  _ you _ didn’t have to, Levi,” Erwin insists, “I mean it when I say that I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.” 

Levi scoffs again, averting his eyes once more at the praise. “Well, you’re welcome. Or whatever. It’s nothing. Those fucking shitheads got what they deserved.”

Erwin smiles at Levi’s crassness. It fades though, when he speaks again. “Before we go inside, there’s something I want to give you.”

Levi narrows his eyes in confusion, watching as Erwin reaches into the inner pocket of his denim jacket. His hand eventually emerges with a small, embroidered patch. The pair of wings can’t be more than two inches across - they actually kind of look  _ dainty _ in Erwin’s hand - but Levi knows that they hold a rather large significance, and he’s honestly surprised to see them.

When Erwin offers the Wings of Freedom to him, Levi feels a pit form in his stomach.

“What’s this for?” Levi asks, staring down at patch. He doesn’t take it immediately, doesn’t even touch it. His arms hang useless at his sides. 

“You’re with us,” Erwin replies simply, “It only makes sense that you wear them as well.”

Levi’s voice catches in his throat. A few months ago -  _ hell _ , even a few weeks ago - Levi would have immediately rejected the wings and likely accused Erwin of being in a gang again, but now… Well now, everything has changed. He sees Erwin as a friend. A comrade. The object of his affection, whether he knows it or not. 

But he can’t take them. Not after…  _ Everything _ . For fuck’s sake, Erwin doesn’t even know everything about Levi. He doesn’t know about his life, his past involvement with the Titans and all of the stupid, fucked up shit he has done in the past. If he did, he wouldn’t be offering this token of friendship, community and trust to Levi. 

Erwin notices the way that Levi hesitates and backtracks. “If you want to, that is.”

“I -” Levi stammers, “I don’t get it. What did I do to deserve these? If this is for tonight,  _ don’t _ . It was nothing.”

“Tonight’s events aside, you’re a good person, Levi,” Erwin insists. “A good friend. That’s all that matters. If I’m being honest, I was already planning on giving this to you after tonight’s show. Now, it just feels even more fitting.” 

Levi takes a step back. “You barely know me,” he argues, “You don’t know - you just don’t -”

Guilt settles in Levi’s gut. He wants to spill it all now, to tell Erwin everything about Kenny, the Titans, his past… But the words won’t come out. He can’t, not now. 

“I know enough,” Erwin insists. He offers the wings once more, and this time, it is loaded. Levi knows that Erwin isn’t stupid. Afterall, that was the first thing he noticed about him. He’s always two steps ahead of everyone else, ever observant. The look that Erwin gives him now says everything that Levi needs to hear. 

If Erwin has inferred Levi’s past, if he knows everything already, then it’s apparent that he doesn’t care. 

Quickly, before he can talk himself out of it, Levi snatches the patch from Erwin’s hand, gripping it tight in his fist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably just make a playlist for this fic...


	6. Love and Lust and a Smattering of Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favorite chapter to write so far, and it's long as heck so strap in! 
> 
> I also mention a TON of bands/songs in this one, and they're all listed below. I promise a playlist is coming once I get around to it! (I'm also only linking my favorite songs in this one because there are a shitload of bands, but they're all definitely worth looking up! 
> 
> ["Doomsday"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvWbcK3YQ_o) \- Architects  
> [Silver and Cold"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BguZZ3rGKe0) \- AFI  
> Refused  
> Gallows  
> ["Wake The Dead"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NTyyCwwDfY) \- Comeback Kid  
> Sick Of It All  
> ["Understanding In A Car Crash"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-cepZ6K7mY) \- Thursday  
> The Get Up Kids  
> ["At Your Funeral"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6opYkdM15fI) \- Saves The Day  
> Jawbreaker  
> ["Television Romance"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot1j5M5PTC4) \- Pale Waves  
> ["Lost Boy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wvLqpWtTUU) \- The Midnight  
> ["Hard To Love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsuuR3M4zow) \- Too Close To Touch  
> ["The Ghost Of You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y) \- My Chemical Romance  
> ["Heart Beat Here"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Pdlf5BVgKE) \- Dashboard Confessional
> 
> And most importantly, ["Four Simple Words"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGlD2n6mMxM) \- Frank Turner

Things aren’t the same after that night. At least, not for Levi.

Until that incident at The Underground, until he put himself in danger to help Erwin and until Erwin handed him that pair of wings in the parking lot of The Surveyor, Levi was naive enough to think that he could compartmentalize his feelings for the other man. He was certain that as long as he didn’t act on it, didn’t speak of it and pushed those feelings to the back of his mind, they wouldn’t matter.

He should have known better.

It isn’t necessarily that moment specifically that acted as the catalyst that sparked Levi’s feelings for Erwin - oh no, that fire started burning the night that they met if he’s being entirely honest - but after that moment, it becomes much harder to ignore. Maybe it’s because up until then, up until Levi made that leap, it was easy for him to push down how he felt about Erwin, the connection that he felt with him and his willingness to follow him. Before, it was easy for Levi to write it off as a simple friendship, as an eagerness to learn more about Erwin and his friends and a desire to protect himself and his roommates, but he’s not stupid enough to lie to himself about that anymore. Sure, all of those things are true, but at the heart of it, Levi has quickly become close friends with Erwin, and deep down, he longs for something more.

After that night, two things change.

First, Levi begins spending significantly more time with Erwin and the rest of his friends. He chalks it up to being more comfortable around them, to the fact that Farlan and Isabel know them and like them as well, but if he’s being honest it’s mostly because he _finally_ feels like he belongs with them. Levi’s mind frequently floats back to the night at The Underground when he jumped into that fight for Erwin, and how it felt _nothing_ like it did when he was working for Kenny. He made that choice because he _wanted_ to, because he cares about Erwin, not because he was obligated to. That thought is empowering.

Second, Levi finds his gaze lingering on Erwin more and more. After that night, it becomes increasingly harder for Levi to ignore the way he feels about Erwin, so his thoughts drift to him more often, he finds himself spending more time with him, and when the other man isn’t looking, he can’t help but _look_.

Erwin really is exactly Levi’s type: blonde, broad and beautiful. Honestly, Levi has known that since the moment he met the other man, only now, it’s a lot harder to ignore. Now, Levi notices the way that Erwin’s eyes light up when he’s talking about something he’s really passionate about, and he notes the way his eyebrows pull together just slightly when he listens thoughtfully to his friends. He notices the way that Erwin drums along to songs he likes on his thighs, on the bar, on the dashboard of Hange’s car, and he memorizes the way that Erwin’s lips twitch, just slightly when Levi talks shit to him.

In fact, that’s one of Levi’s favorite things about the other man, which is why he pushes down the flush of embarrassment he feels when Erwin catches him staring one afternoon, a couple of days after the incident at The Underground. Levi had been halfway through a long shift at work when Erwin stopped in with coffee - something that has slowly become a regular occurrence if they were out late the night prior. This time, Erwin hangs around after dropping off Levi’s drink, flipping through some of the new releases near the counter. Architects’ new album plays over the store’s speakers, and per usual, Levi watches as Erwin drums his fingers along to the beat.

Levi only realizes he’s been caught when he notices that the drumming stops, and when he meets Erwin’s eyes, the other man is smiling at him.

Levi scowls, quickly averting his eyes, but Erwin doesn’t back down, offering an amused, “What?”

Levi’s eyes narrow when they meet Erwin’s again. “Just wondering, if your face is still that fucked up, how do you think they look right now?”

Despite the fact that it has been over a week since the fight, Erwin is still sporting the remnants of a black eye and bruising is still evident on his jaw. It had looked much worse the morning after, and honestly, Levi _hadn’t_ been thinking about that, but it’s a good excuse.

Erwin buys it though, chuckling in response. “I’m sure it’s not pretty. You did a number on them, Levi.”

Levi scoffs. “Yeah, well.”

 _That’s what they fucking get_ , he doesn’t say.

* * *

 

Although Levi’s blossoming crush on Erwin has been on the forefront of his mind more often than not lately, he has done a fairly good job of suppressing the feelings, especially around anyone else. Levi is determined not to let it change the dynamic of their friendship or the rest of the group, and honestly, he has done a pretty good job of it. Or at least, _he_ thinks he has. He doesn’t _always_ jump at the opportunity to hang out with Erwin, even if he wants to, and when they go out with Hange, Mike or anyone else, Levi makes sure to spend just as much time with them as well.

Push it down, ignore it and eventually, it’ll go away, right?

What he doesn’t take into consideration is that it _might_ be obvious to others - just not Erwin’s friends.

Isabel finally confronts him about it late one night when Levi quietly steps through the front door of their apartment. He had been expecting his roommates to be asleep by now - it’s almost 2am by the time he walks in the door - but to his surprise, Isabel is sitting on the sofa watching a movie and down the hallway, Farlan’s bedroom door is still open, light shining out from within. Quietly, Levi sheds his jacket, hanging it up next to the door and deposits his keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter. The sound causes Isabel to turn on the sofa, leaning over the back of it to look at him.

“Where have _you_ been?” she asks, “Weren’t you off at nine?”

“Yeah, and I texted you,” Levi mutters in response. “I went to grab a bite to eat.”

As he talks, Levi opens one of the kitchen cabinets, grabbing a glass for water. He knows the question is coming before Isabel even asks it because, well, it’s Isabel. “Who did you go with?”

As Levi fills the glass with tap water he answers, with his back to Isabel, “Erwin.”

He can hear the smile in her voice when she presses, “ _Just_ Erwin?”

Levi turns to face Isabel, who is practically hanging over the back of the sofa, her mouth spread in a grin, eyes wide. “Yeah. _Just_ Erwin,” he replies with a scowl, “Is that a problem?”

Isabel shakes her head no, and for a moment, Levi is naive enough to think that that’s the end of the conversation. He takes a sip of water, and she waits until then to ask, “So like, was it a date?”

The question shouldn’t come as a shock considering who asks it, but to Levi, it does. After all, Levi thought he was doing a great job of hiding the way he felt for Erwin. Was it really that obvious, or was Isabel just teasing him?

“No,” he answers as evenly as possible, “Mike’s birthday is coming up. He asked for my help coming up with some ideas for a party.”

To be fair, he isn’t lying. Shortly before leaving work, Levi received a text from Erwin asking if he was busy, and because he _wasn’t_ Levi had said no and ultimately, ended up meeting up with the other man at a diner down the street. _To be fair_ , they _had_ discussed Mike’s birthday, as Erwin had been considering throwing him a surprise party at The Surveyor.

However, that’s not enough to discourage Isabel’s prying questions. In fact, she raises her eyebrows at Levi’s response and asks, “ _Just the two of you_?”

At that, Levi has finally had enough. “Fuck off,” he spits, turning quickly on his heel to head towards his bedroom.

Isabel doesn’t relent, though. “Oh _come on_ , Levi,” she whines, “You can’t tell me that you don’t see it! There’s totally something there.”

At that, Levi spins back around to find that Isabel has stood from her place on the couch. “No,” he deadpans, “There isn’t.”

“Are you sure?” she presses with a smile, “You two spend an awful lot of time together.”

“I’m certain,” Levi mutters, narrowing his eyes at her. Then, before he has a chance to stop himself, he adds, “Besides, even if there _was_ , he’s straight.”

He regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth and Isabel’s eyes light up with excitement. “So you _do_ like him!”

Levi feels his face heat at her outburst, but he schools it into a frown. “I’m not discussing this with you,” he hisses. Then, he’s continuing down the hallway toward his own bedroom. He feels like an idiot for even validating Isabel’s prying with a response. He should have known better, and now he feels embarrassed, like someone just peered inside his mind. He _doesn’t_ want to talk about this, especially not with his overly enthusiastic roommate.

However, Levi can hear Isabel practically running down the hallway after him. “Noooooo!” she practically wails, “Come on, Levi I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

“Tell anyone what?” Farlan calls from within his own bedroom as Levi, then Isabel passes by.

“That he’s in love with Erwin,” Isabel shouts back as she jogs after Levi, trying to catch up.

“For _fucks sake!_ ” Levi yells at last, slamming his door shut as soon as he’s safe within the confines of his room. It doesn’t deter Isabel, of course, who comes barreling in the room about two seconds after the door closes.

“Come on, let me help you!” Isabel insists.

“Get out of my room” Levi orders through gritted teeth. He regularly refers to Isabel as his little sister, but that has never felt more true than it does now as she pesters him about Erwin, giddy with excitement.

“I bet he feels the same way -”

“ _Isabel_ ,” Levi interrupts, voice sten.

“- you just don’t know it,” she finishes, unfazed.

“ _Stop_ ,” Levi demands.

“Have you tried talking to him?” Isabel asks, ignoring Levi’s protests. She’s persistent, he’ll give her that.

Finally, Levi rolls his eyes. It’s apparent that arguing with her and asking her to stop pushing the subject isn’t going to do anything, so Levi settles on sarcasm. “Yeah, absolutely,” he bites, “Tonight at dinner, I was like, _‘Hey Erwin, I really like your face, wanna fuck?_ ’”

“ _And…_ ” Isabel pushes with a smile. There’s a teasing glint in her eyes that causes Levi to sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“This conversation is over.”

“No it’s not,” Isabel insists, “You _do_ like him, don’t you?”

When words don’t do the trick, Levi ultimately resorts to physically pushing Isabel out of his room, spinning her around with both hands on her shoulders and shoving at the middle of her back, even as she digs her feet into the carpet. Even as he shuts the door and locks it behind him this time, it’s as she yells, _“You can’t hide from your feelings, Levi!”_

And Levi fucking _hates_ the fact that she’s not wrong. He can’t hide from his feelings, and as time goes by, it only gets worse.

Isabel’s teasing, as lighthearted as it is, makes things worse, too. The next time Levi is alone with Erwin at a show, he finds himself seriously contemplating just saying something.

_Just say it. Hey Erwin, Do you wanna go out sometime?_

The next time Levi catches himself staring at the way that Erwin smiles or thinking about the way he talks, the intrusive thoughts pop up again.

_Just tell him. Hey Erwin, I really like your face. And the way you talk. And just about everything else about you._

The next time Erwin catches him staring, it’s while Erwin is choosing a song to play in Hange’s car. They’re both sitting in the back seat, Mike up front, and Levi doesn’t even notice that Erwin has caught him until he says something.

“I know you don’t like the folk stuff, but you don’t have to judge me for it,” he teases. At his words, Levi jolts out of his trance. He hadn’t realized that Erwin had even chosen a song yet, that acoustic guitar and clean vocals were floating through the speakers of Hange’s car.

It takes him a moment to recover, but he does, teasing Erwin back. “Well, maybe if you didn’t have such a shitty taste in music…”

“Ouch.”

Levi huffs out a laugh. “The truth hurts.”

“Well, since you’re the one who works in a record store, maybe you should show me some _real_ music,” Erwin shoots back, a smile pulling at his lips.

And is he _flirting_?

Levi feels his face heat up again and quickly averts his eyes, muttering out a short response. “There’s a staff picks section for a reason.”

And no, he most certainly doesn’t glow a little when his reply earns a laugh from Erwin.

* * *

 

Things are bound to come to a head though, and eventually they do a few weeks later. Naturally, it all starts at a show, as all things between Erwin and Levi seem to.

October is generally a busy month of shows with most artists trying to get their fall tours in before winter and the holidays take over, so it naturally, it’s a bit hard to make it to _every_ concert that he wants to go to. However, when one of Levi’s favorite bands - and as he later learns, one of Erwin’s favorites as well - comes through town at the start of the month, Levi jumps at the chance to buy tickets and finds himself and the rest of his friends braving the chilly walk down to The Underground for the show. This includes Farlan and Isabel, who, following the party at Hange’s, have been hanging around Erwin and his friends more frequently as well. Although Farlan still keeps his guard up, especially around those he didn’t get to know very well at first, it’s nice, having everyone together like this. It doesn’t happen often.

In fact, the AFI show at The Underground ends up being one of Levi’s favorite shows of the year by far. And that’s partially thanks to Erwin.

Unlike the _last_ show they attended at The Underground, there are no Titans present at the concert. Erwin and Mike make sure of it as they arrive, on high alert at the beginning of the night, but as the second and third bands play, it becomes apparent that the Titans aren’t going to show, and they loosen up a little bit. In return, Levi finds himself feeling at home in the venue once more, following Farlan and Isabel into the crowd to mosh a little during the opening bands before returning to the back of the venue, where Erwin hangs back with Mike and a few other friends.

After the second band leaves the stage, Levi makes his way back to the bar, leaving Farlan and Isabel in the crowd with a promise to return after getting a drink of water and stopping by the restroom. When he comes upon Erwin, though, he finds that the other man is holding not one, but two drinks and he huffs out a laugh.

“What, are you double fisting?” Levi teases above the house music.

Erwin smiles at his words, but Levi doesn’t expect what he says in response. “Actually, this one’s for you,” he says, offering Levi the tall can of beer.

Levi raises an eyebrow. “And how exactly am I supposed to drink that?” He holds up his hands, which both have thick, sharpie X’s drawn across them. Only a few more months, and he won’t have to worry about X’s on his hands and trying to scrub them off before bed so he doesn’t wake up in the morning with the ink on his face or sheets. One a few more months until he can legally enjoy a drink at a show, so why is Erwin offering him one now?

“Mike bought it for you,” He explains, “He knows the bartender. It won’t be a problem.”

At that, Levi carefully takes the drink from Erwin’s outstretched hand. It feels foreign, holding a beer here at The Underground, rather than drinking in the comfort of his own home or even The Surveyor. “Uh, thanks. I guess.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Mike,” Erwin insists, nodding toward the bar. When Levi glances up, Mike offers a smile and raises his drink in Levi’s direction. Awkwardly, Levi raises his in response before taking a quick swig.

“Well this is… Weird,” he mutters at last. “So what, do you guys just have the hookup everywhere you go?”

Erwin laughs in response. “Not exactly,” he answers, “But I won’t deny that it’s nice when we can pull strings like this.”

“And get your underage friends drunk?” Levi quips, “Yeah, it’s fucking awesome.”

Despite how comfortable Erwin and Mike might feel buying Levi beer, though, Levi is quick to slam his drink, still paranoid about security and the thick X’s on his hands. Before returning to the crowd, he even makes a pit-stop in the restroom to scrub the sharpie marks from his skin. He’s not a lightweight by any means, but he certainly feels a bit more relaxed by the time he meets back up with Farlan and Isabel.

The rest of the night follows this pattern, too. After the third band finishes playing, Levi excuses himself once more, and by the time he spots Erwin, he can already tell that he’s holding two drinks again. Levi enjoys his second drink a little bit more than the first, chatting about the show with Erwin, Mike and Nanaba as he sips the beer, and it feels… _right_.

It’s weird to think that earlier this year, at this exact venue, Levi first met Erwin. So much has changed since then, and as he drinks his beer, Levi can’t help but glance the other man’s way and wonder if he feels the same way, if he’s thinking the same thing. Like normal, Erwin seems to sense Levi’s gaze and looks up at him as well.

Only this time, Levi doesn’t look away. Instead, he lets Erwin catch him staring, and he thrills at the fact that the other man doesn’t balk at the look. Instead, he matches Levi’s gaze, offering him a smile in response.

Levi opens his mouth, but before he has the chance to say anything stupid, the lights dim and the co-headliner takes the stage. Without another word, Levi slams the rest of his drink and makes a beeline for the crowd.

By the time AFI takes the stage, Levi is four drinks in, and while he’s not drunk by any means, he is definitely pretty buzzed, and finds himself moving more than he normally does, like he did back when he was sixteen and seeing his favorite band for the first time. Levi is quick to hoist himself up on a stranger’s shoulders and surf to the front of the crowd before leaping off of the stage and doing it all over again. By the time the band is halfway through their set, his voice is raw from singing along.

And during it all, he can’t help but wonder if Erwin is watching him. Does he still, even though Levi is part of his group - his _gang_ \- now? Is he even watching the crowd tonight, or is he enjoying his time with Mike, Nanaba and the rest of their friends?

More than once, Levi has to shake the thought from his head in favor of enjoying himself and singing along to some of his favorite songs.

By the end of the night, Levi feels exhausted, but in the best way possible. His body is sore, his throat hurts from singing along and he’s in desperate need of a shower, covered in sweat and bruises and dirt, but it feels _good_. In fact, after a show like this is the only time Levi is content with feeling grimy and shitty and sore. It makes him feel alive, like he’s part of something. It’s the reason he kept coming back after that first show all those years ago - why he is the person he is now.

And it’s why Levi likes Erwin, he realizes, when he spies the other man across the room as the venue begins to clear out. Erwin is here for the same reasons as Levi - his love of the music, the community and sense of belonging that it offers. Even now, when Levi meets his eyes from across the room, he knows that Erwin feels the same way he does, even if he hadn’t been shoving his way to the front of the crowd like a maniac, singing along at the top of his lungs.

“I think we’re heading out,” Farlan says at Levi’s side, shaking him out of his thoughts and ultimately causing him to shift his gaze from Erwin once more. “Are you coming with?

Levi opens his mouth, glancing back at the bar once more before meeting Farlan’s eyes. “I think I’m gonna hang back,” he answers.

And to Levi’s surprise, Farlan simply nods. “Alright, just text me if you need anything.”

So much has changed in the past few months, since Levi first met Erwin, since he became part of his life and since that life included Farlan and Isabel as well. So much has changed and for once, Levi is okay with it. It seems that Farlan is too. He smiles at his roommate. “Will do. See you at home.”

“Or hopefully not,” Isabel chimes in with a singsong voice.

Levi narrows his eyes. “You keep your mouth shut.”

His empty threat only earns a laugh from Isabel before she turns to follow Farlan out of the venue.

It isn’t until Levi is following Erwin and his friends out of the venue that the alcohol really seems to hit him. Even as they step outside, Levi stumbles and Erwin, close behind, catches him by his arm, stopping him from falling to the ground. Levi glances backward at that, and before he can stop himself, he’s muttering out a slightly slurred, “You’re fucking tall, you know that?”

Erwin chuckles in response, “I am aware. You’re also rather -”

“ _Don’t you fuckinig say it_ ,” Levi snips, which earns another chuckle from Erwin.

A little further down the block, Mike shouts from ahead of them, “ _Erwin, are we going back to your place?”_

To which Erwin, still at Levi’s side, nods, “That’s the plan.”

And it isn’t until then, a few minutes later, that Levi realizes that he’s still hanging on Erwin’s arm. He glances up at the other man again, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He’s drunk, but not to the point that he can’t form coherent thoughts or sentences. And right now, all he can think about is _Erwin._ He finds himself studying Erwin’s strong jawline, the sharp curve of his nose, his strong cheekbones and thick eyebrows. And _fuck_ if he isn’t handsome. That’s something that Levi already knew, though.

Levi realizes, belatedly, that Erwin is looking down at him, too. “You’re more than welcome to come over, if you’d like,” he offers, “But I understand if you’d like to go home.”

Levi scoffs at Erwin’s words. “What, ya trying to say that I’m a lightweight?”

“No,” Erwin says with a fond smile, “But I am saying that you don’t need to feel obligated to come back with us.”

“Jesus fuck,” Levi mutters in response, “Are you always this polite and over the top? How did I miss this before?”

Erwin actually laughs at that, his face lighting up at Levi’s words. Warm at his response, Levi continues before Erwin can get a word in edgewise. “I don’t feel _obligated_ to come back to your house,” he explains, “I _want_ to. I’m here, aren’t I?”

And for a moment, Erwin is quiet. For a moment, Levi thinks he might have said something wrong, because the other man just looks at him thoughtfully, but when Levi opens his mouth to say something else, Erwin smiles and says, “Yes, I suppose you are.”

It’s nearly midnight by the time they arrive at Erwin’s townhouse, but that doesn’t stop them from continuing the party as soon as they’re settled inside. On the way home, Mike and Nanaba had stopped to get beer and Hange made a pit stop at the corner store, so by the time they arrive, joining Erwin, Levi, Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther, it’s nearly a full-fledged party. Quickly, Hange is pulling out some of Erwin’s board games and a deck of cards while Mike busies himself making drinks and grabbing snacks. Before long, they’re all situated in Erwin’s living room, either crammed on couches or sitting on the floor.

Levi perches on the armrest of one of Erwin’s sofas, Mike and Nanaba sitting at his feet, Erwin himself across the room, a beer in hand. Quickly, the “party” devolves into passing a remote around while showing each other new music, drinking cheap, shitty beer and talking about the show they just attended. While in the back of his mind, Levi wishes that Farlan and Isabel were here for this, if not just to see how _normal_ Erwin’s group is, he also can’t help but feel right at home with them. In just a few short months, Levi has carved out a spot of his own in their group, gang, _whatever_ , almost unintentionally, but now, he doesn’t know what he’d do without it. While he has had Farlan and Isabel in his life since high school, he would have killed for a larger support group like this when he was younger - a group of like-minded people who just seem to _get it._

And Erwin, at the helm. Now, sitting in his living room, talking shit and listening to good music, Levi can’t believe that they only met about six months ago. Levi can’t believe that not long ago, Erwin was nothing more than some stranger who saved his ass from an unfair fight and invited him into his life.

When Erwin offers Levi a smile from across the room now, Levi returns it before taking a swig of his beer. He cringes upon swallowing it, and glances down at the label to find an obscure name he doesn’t recognize.

“Mike, what is this shit?” he mutters, “It tastes like piss.”

The room erupts in laughter, Nanaba even shoving her boyfriend in response. “See, I told you!”

“It was the cheapest shit we could find,” Mike replies. He attempts to defend himself, but the smile on his face is a dead giveaway. He knows it’s awful, too. “You should be thanking me.”

“Yeah, I will when I decide to go sober after this,” Levi shoots, “Come on, you own a _bar_ and you got cheap shit?”

“Well, unless you wanna tip me, that’s all you’re getting,” Mike shoots back teasingly.

Cheap, shitty beer or not, Levi still has a couple more drinks throughout the night, even taking a couple of hits of Mike’s joint when it’s offered to him later. He’s definitely not _fucked up_ by any means, but he’s certainly drunk (and a little stoned) by the time 2am rolls around and nearly everyone has either gone home or passed out in Erwin’s living room. In fact, by then, Levi and Erwin are the only two people left awake, and before he knows it, Levi is following Erwin down the hallway and into his bedroom, a drink in hand. He notices how the other man sways slightly as he walks, and can’t help but feel a sense of pride as it seems that Erwin has lost some of his signature composure as well. The man always seems on top of everything, two steps ahead of everyone else, but right now, with messy hair and slightly red cheeks, he looks so… _human_.

“There’s something I want to show you,” Erwin says as they enter his bedroom. Despite having visited Erwin’s house a few times now, Levi has never ventured into his room before and he can’t help the way he takes it all in, eyes scanning the walls

It’s a relatively clean looking space, a few plants growing in the windowsill and only a few articles of clothing scattered in the corner. You wouldn’t really guess that Erwin that Erwin was into music or _anything_ really upon first glance, but when Levi’s eyes follow him across the room, they land on a large bookshelf on the far wall. Half of it is full of its intended purpose, while the other his crammed full of vinyl records, CD’s and cassette tapes. Next to the shelf sits a record player and a bluetooth speaker, right below a few show posters that hang on the wall. On a hook next to that is a denim jacket covered in patches, the Wings of Freedom stretching across the back of it.

Levi only realizes that he’s staring when Erwin turns around again after thumbing through his records, pulling out a copy of AFI’s _Black Sails In The Sunset_. There’s sharpie scrawled across the cover, obviously signed by the band. “I figured you’d appreciate it,” Erwin says, handing the record over to Levi.

 _“Holy shit_ ,” he mutters, “This is awesome. I’ve never even seen a copy of this at work before.”

“Bought it from a friend years ago,” Erwin explains, “And had it signed by the band a few years back when they were in town.”

“You fucking fanboy,” Levi mutters, a smile pulling at his lips.

Erwin chuckles, taking the record when Levi hands it back to him, “I suppose so.”

As Erwin carefully places the album back on the shelf, Levi takes it upon himself to step forward, examining Erwin’s record collection, dragging a finger along the spines of the record sleeves as he goes. There are quite a few punk and hardcore artists he recognizes and enjoys listening to himself - Refused, Gallows, Comeback Kid, Sick Of It All - as well as some emo bands he hasn’t listened to in years - Thursday, The Get Up Kids, Saves The Day, Jawbreaker - and even some newer looking records that he doesn’t quite recognize - artists like Pale Waves, The Midnight and Too Close To Touch, who Levi stops to study, wondering what they sound like, if he’d like them. Erwin’s record collection is expansive and diverse, something that probably has taken years to accumulate. As he moves down the shelf, he can feel Erwin watching him inquisitively, especially when he comes to rest on a couple of copies of the Eagles’ _Hotel California._ Levi remembers what Erwin said about the band at Hange’s party a few months back and can’t help but stop, pulling out one of the tattered looking albums and wondering if it was once belonged to Erwin’s father.

“You have a ton of records,” Levi murmurs as he studies the familiar album artwork, before placing it back on the shelf. “What’s your favorite right now?”

“Ah…” Erwin steps forward at the question and begins examining the collection alongside Levi. After a few moments, he reaches forward, pulling out a tan sleeve with neo-traditional tattoo looking artwork on it. Before Levi can even glance at the name of the artist on the cover, Erwin is flipping it open and pulling the record out to place it on his turntable.

A few seconds later, bright acoustic guitar begins to filter through Erwin’s speakers, followed by emotive, clean vocals. The artwork on the album cover definitely looked punk-influenced, but the music leans more toward folk. It’s definitely not what Levi had been expecting, especially after the show that they just saw and the record that Erwin had been showing him a few minutes ago.

Grabbing the album sleeve from Erwin, Levi can’t help but tease him a little bit. “The fuck is this?”

“Frank Turner,” Erwin answers, as if Levi hadn’t just insulted his music - his _favorite_ album right now, apparently. He glances at Levi while he examines the artwork - it’s a traditional looking anatomical heart and cassette tape design surrounded by olive branches with the words _Tape Deck Heart_ scrawled across on a small banner - and gives him thoughtful look. “You don’t like it?”

Levi shrugs, handing the sleeve back to Erwin, now with a small smirk on his lips. “Nah, I just forgot that you’re a big softie.”

Erwin laughs, taking a step forward to set the sleeve down and turn the volume up just a little bit. “The music might not be what you’re used to, but listen to the lyrics,” he explains, “It’s all the same.”

Levi tries to act uninterested, but he can’t help but listen, and _yeah_ , the lyrics are good. And despite the fact that the song is spearheaded by clean guitar and piano, it has a punk-influenced edge to it that he can’t help but enjoy. Despite the fact that no, it’s not something he’d normally listen to, he likes it.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the energy of a punk or hardcore show, but this… There’s heart to this that there sometimes isn’t in that scene,” Erwin explains, skipping the album forward a little. The next song that plays is a bit brighter than the first, not quite as energetic, but lyrically, it really hits.

“I get it,” Levi mutters with a nod, “I still love shit like My Chemical Romance, so I guess I can’t judge.”

Erwin chuckles, “Sometimes it’s better than something fucking angry, you know? Something like Death Cab For Cutie or Dashboard Confessional is what I need sometimes.”

“Damn, you really are a sap,” Levi teases, but Erwin takes it in stride. Despite being a few drinks in, he seems to understand that the teasing comes from a good place.

He does, however, try to prove Levi wrong, too. He reaches for the turntable again, skipping forward once more. “But,” he says, as the next song starts, “If you’re looking for energy, there’s this song.”

Levi raises his eyebrow at first when the song begins with simple piano and vocals, but Erwin simply holds up a finger, signaling for him to wait. So instead, Levi listens to the lyrics, letting the song really sink in.

 _I'd like to teach you four simple words, so that next time you come to a show,_ _  
_ _You could sing those words back at me like they're the only ones that you know:_

 _I want to dance, I want to dance_  
_I want lust and love and a smattering of romance_  
_But I'm no good at dancing, yet I have to do something_ _  
Tonight I'm going to play it straight, I'm going to take my chance, I want to dance_

Then, the song positively _explodes_ into high energy guitar, pounding drums and a beat that, well, makes Levi actually _want_ to dance. He can’t help the way his eyes widen when the song really kicks in and Erwin’s face breaks out in a wide grin in response.

“ _See?_ It’s good, right?”

Levi nods, bobbing his head along with the music. “Yeah,” he admits, “It is.”

And maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s because Levi feels comfortable around Erwin, or _maybe_ it’s because he really just wants an excuse to _touch him_ right now, but as the song chugs forward, Levi reaches out, grabbing Erwin hand’s and forcing him to _move_ . It takes him a moment to get the hang of it, both because he hasn’t heard the song before and because he _has_ had a few drinks, but thankfully, Erwin seems to take the hint. He grips Levi’s hands back and helps him swing to the beat of the music. The floor space in Erwin’s bedroom isn’t large by any means, but they make the most of it, Levi swaying his hips with the energetic music, Erwin, with a smile on his face, following suit, even singing along a bit.  

 _So put your hands on your hips, bring your knees in tight_  
_Yeah we do this shit together man, no fists, no fights_  
_We're not trying to shape the world so people think like us,_ _  
We just want our own space to dance, no favors no fuss_

 _On blood sweat and vinyl we have a built ourselves a house,_  
_So if the roof is on fire then we're going to put it out_  
_Forget about the bitching and remember that you're blessed,_ _  
Punk is for the kids who never fit in with the rest_

And then, the music cuts out, stopping for a split second before coming back in only this time, slower. Erwin, familiar with it, doesn’t miss a beat, pulling Levi a bit closer as he swings him slowly to the bridge, and Levi, right in that moment, feels like he’s actually falling in love. Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the song’s lyrics - _I want me some lust and love and a smattering of that old time romance -_ but suddenly, he wants nothing more than to lean in close, grab Erwin and just fucking kiss him.

But then, the energy is kicking back in, and just as fast as that fleeting thought is there, it’s gone as he nearly swings out of Erwin’s grip, stepping back, back, before he trips and goes tumbling down onto his back on the bed with a huff. Erwin, still holding onto his hands, comes down after him, having enough thought to brace himself on the mattress so he doesn’t put all of his weight on Levi, but still landing on top of him nonetheless.

And just as quick as it’s there, the energetic song is gone, ending in favor of a slower, more simplistic track. But unlike the song, Erwin stays, hands braced on either side of Levi’s head, his hair falling in his smiling face. At the sight and the thought of everything that just happened - was Levi really just _dancing_ with Erwin in his bedroom? - Levi huffs out a surprised laugh, closing his eyes and scrubbing a hand over his face. How fucking ridiculous. How did he even end up in this mess?

Levi half expects Erwin to move, to reach out a hand and help him up from the bed, but when he doesn’t after a few moments, Levi opens his eyes once more to find Erwin still there, looking down at him as if he’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. They don’t exchange any words - Levi doesn’t even know what to say - but after a brief moment of eye contact, Erwin’s eyes dart down to Levi’s lips, then back up.

Distantly, Levi registers what’s happening before Erwin moves, but he’s still surprised when the other man’s lips press against his own for the first time.

Levi tenses at first, unsure of what to do, but thankfully, despite the alcohol and weed and nerves, he’s relatively quick to react to the kiss, leaning into it after a few seconds. He’s not sure what brought it on, but he’s not about to deny it, especially because he’s been wondering what Erwin’s lips would feel like for longer than he’d care to admit. It’s a simple, innocent kiss - all lips and no teeth or tongue, no wandering hands - but it’s _something_ and Levi will be damned if he doesn’t return it.

Just as fast as Erwin’s lips are there, though, they’re gone. For a moment, Levi doesn’t react, his eyes remaining closed, lips parted, but after a few deep breaths he eventually opens his eyes and nearly gasps at the sight in front of him.

Erwin looks the same, but somehow different. His cheeks are ruddy with intoxication and exhaustion and possibly embarrassment, but his eyes are the first thing that Levi notices. They were the first thing he ever noticed, and they’re just as bright and blue as he remembers them, but now, they’re lidded, full of something that Levi hasn’t seen on the other man yet. Is it desire?

Before Levi has a chance to say anything or ask any questions, though, Erwin is leaning down once more, silently asking for permission before meeting Levi halfway to press their lips together again. When he hovers, just barely out of reach, Levi arches up, closing the gap to kiss Erwin again.

And this time, it’s a little less innocent.

Levi reaches up after a moment, hand coming to rest on the back of Erwin’s head, fingers brushing against the short hair on his neck, anchoring him in place. In return, Erwin leans into the kiss a bit more, shifting his hands so he can get closer, more comfortable. And when Levi opens his mouth, he’s met with Erwin’s tongue. He sighs into the kiss, allowing the other man to take the lead while his mind attempts to catch up with what’s happening.

Just a few moments ago, Levi had been dancing with Erwin in his bedroom, listening to some song by Frank Turner - who he’s _really_ beginning to like right now - and now, he’s pressing up into Erwin’s weight, reveling in his taste and willing this moment to last forever. When his head begins to spin, it’s only partially thanks to the alcohol and weed and _mostly_ because of how blindsided, but pleasantly surprised he is by the turn of events.

Rather than worrying about how or why, though, Levi forces himself to just enjoy the moment, the feel of Erwin on top of him, the taste of him on his tongue and the way his breath comes in heavy pants when the kiss finally ends.

Not ready for it to end quite yet, Levi drags Erwin back down to him, kissing him once more, a bit harder, with purpose this time. Now, Levi nips at Erwin’s bottom lip with his teeth before ending the kiss. Now, Levi’s lips attempt to travel across Erwin’s jaw, his neck, before he’s eventually stopped.

Erwin pulls away slightly, but not in a way that causes Levi to worry if he has gone too far. Instead, when Levi opens his eyes, Erwin is smiling down at him, a fond look on his face.

“We should probably get some sleep,” he murmurs at last, offering Levi an apologetic look.

Levi huffs. “We don’t have to.”

“It’s getting late,” Erwin insists gently, “And I believe I recall you telling me that you have to work tomorrow.”

 _Fuck._ Erwin’s not wrong, but Levi almost wants to say fuck work. If that’s what’s keeping him from continuing to explore Erwin’s mouth and body, then fuck it. But reluctantly, he agrees. They can always continue this later. At least, he hopes.

“Yeah, okay,” Levi mutters, “You’re right.”

“You can stay in here,” Erwin offers as he pushes up, attempting to get off the bed, “I’ll take the guest room.”

Levi almost wants to laugh at Erwin’s ridiculous offer. In fact, he does scoff, grabbing his wrist before he has a chance to get too far. “Don’t be an idiot,” Levi grumbles, “Your bed is fucking huge. Stay here.”

“Levi -”

“I just spent the past few minutes with your tongue down my throat. I think I can handle sharing a bed with you,” Levi insists

It’s apparent that Erwin is surprised by Levi’s blunt words, but he schools his features quickly. “Well -”

Before Erwin has a chance to argue, Levi is sitting up, grabbing his face roughly and kissing him once more, for good measure. It’s chaste, but it seems to get the job done. “Come on,” he insists, voice low, “Stay.”

So Erwin stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking FINALLY, am I right???


End file.
